Spicy Glacé
by blob80
Summary: "If it's for you, then I'm happy waiting." -Fon/OC- The relationship they shared was a contrast to the life he lived. Casual love, tender affection and an unwavering sense of security in each other's arms. It wasn't supposed to be this painful. Fon never intended it to be. But when a special job comes up - it leaves him grappling, uncertain for the future that once lay before him.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

…

She was humming.

It was off key and horrible. Utterly awful, really.

She had always been tone deaf.

Fon sat high up on a sturdy branch with his hands tucked into his sleeves. His eyes were closed as he listened to the sound of her voice, snickering to himself. Lichi was fast asleep, resting comfortably atop his head despite her terrible humming.

Today the sky was clear. Not a cloud in sight, all having tired of crying. Tired of dripping their tears onto those that clung to the past, to what used to be. Falling onto those that sat on trees with their eyes half closed, living in yesterday. Unappreciative of their melancholic beauty. Tired of those like him.

He and Lichi were deep in the forest where a house they knew all too well sat, almost forgotten; nestled in between mountains and inconspicuous nowhere. Not many ventured this deep into the mountain's woods – why would they? It was a perilous, tiresome journey. Besides, people these days didn't have the gall to live in such far off areas, nor did they want to. They preferred bustling cities over nature and the comforts provided by more technologically advanced gadgets than the simple joy one received from watching the setting sun sink into the trees. He didn't blame them, but this was a far more peaceful life.

Comfortable. Secure. Content.

A place where he could relax and let his worries drift away.

At least, it used to be.

The house was surrounded by a wooden fence. Old and small, but very sturdy. Made up of tatami mats, wood and sliding doors. It was a thing of the past. It's interior just the same. A furnace for a stove, a futon for a bed, and a candle for light. Right now though, the doors were open. Natural light seeping into the house like a bout of fresh air. It was always easier to keep an eye on her during times like these.

He uncrossed his arms and with a pleasant smile rubbed his tiny legs as a chilly breeze swept past him. His braid and pacifier fluttered carelessly in the wind. Perhaps he should have worn something warmer, it was almost winter, after all. The weight of the pacifier around his neck was a sore reminder of his regrets and his curse. But it was a fitting punishment. That's what happened to those that weren't content with where they stood. Seeking excitement was something he knew she wouldn't blame him for though. She was far too forgiving.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she tied her dark hair up into a loose bun and expertly wielded a large kitchen knife in her hands. A contrast to her usual clumsiness. Housework was perhaps the only thing she could do. The smell of food tainted the air, wafting up to his sensitive senses. It was a smell he loved, one he'd never forget. She was making Mapo Tofu. His favorite. How he longed to go down there for a taste. How long had it been since he was able to taste her cooking? Weeks, months, years – far too long.

Her eyes were filled with delight as she finished cooking, scurrying back into the house to set a table for two. Two bowls of rice, two chopsticks, two cups of Oolong Tea. She brought two servings of tofu out, but only filled her own plate. Next was a dessert that he was all too familiar with. Only one small serving that sat right in the middle. The centerpiece that completed it all.

"Happy anniversary," she muttered, clapping her hands together in thanks before digging right in.

Fon continued to watch her, fighting down the urge to come in and keep her company. Sit down before her like nothing was wrong, smile, and talk about events long past. She'd get angry, yell, and maybe even slap him. No. He was a baby. She wouldn't do that. Besides, she wasn't a fighter – never had been. Didn't have to be. He'd be damned if he ever saw the gentleness within her leave because of fighting – petty or otherwise.

She had always been his to protect. That wouldn't change. Still hadn't.

She ate slowly, savoring the flavor. Her eyes continued to drift to the empty space across from her. A frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Her hands were trembling and as he squinted, he realized that she was crying. Her soft sobs carried by the wind, but never echoing. She was wetting the table and her dress with her tears though she didn't seem to notice or perhaps she just didn't care. The latter was far more likely. She rubbed her eyes, taking out a handkerchief and unattractively blowing her nose as she tried to keep her tears at bay. To no avail. It only made her face puff up like a blowfish.

Fon, however, was persistent in his decision to silently sit there.

He was a boulder right now.

Unmoving and immovable.

"Fon," she cried, helplessly. Her voice was tiny and hoarse. Riddled with sobs in a way that made his heart ache. "I can't do this on my own."

Fon immediately stood. He didn't want to watch this any longer. Time broke waiting hearts. But that was something he'd always known. It just wasn't something he expected to see with his own eyes. Over and over again. He was about to leave, but stopped when he heard the rustle of leaves and smelt the familiar scent of stale alcohol. Who was it? Why were they here? What did they want?

With agile steps, he jumped from tree to tree until he stood high above a familiar blond donning a thin white tank top and orange jeans. A strange combination. But it fit him just right. He had a smile on his face, eyes tired from the long ride to China. Had Japan always been so far?

"What business do you have here, Sawada Iemitsu?" Fon asked, crossing his arms. Lichi awoke at the feel of a foreign presence and now sat on his shoulder. Alert and ready to prove a worthy distraction should the situation call for it.

"A letter," he said, holding a blank piece of paper between two fingers. He threw it in his general direction, letting the wind carry it up to him.

Fon caught it and without a moment's delay, used the light of his pacifier to reveal the secret message hidden there.

 _'Ciaossu,'_ he read, skimming the contents that were hastily scrawled by Reborn. _'I need your assistance to change events that will undoubtedly lead to an undesirable future. Meet me in Japan by tomorrow if you want to know more.'_

"The future?" Fon asked, looking up at Iemitsu who carelessly shrugged. "Isn't it enough that I helped by agreeing to do the young Vongola head's trial once before? Now he wants me to do more? For something as intangible as the future, no less."

Fon didn't want to be tied down to helping someone again. Especially since he didn't know the length for which they required his assistance. Not to mention that he had only just gotten back from a rather satisfying journey deep into the mountains. He had done some rigorous training on top of enjoying the sights the highlands had to offer. It was all rather taxing, really. Especially for his small body. This was supposed to be a time of rest and relaxation for him. One he didn't want to ruin by going out of his way to help the Vongola family.

Sooner or later, they'd pass, a new head would be named, new members chosen, and he'd still be around. It was nothing new. He could do it with the next head. He had all the time in the world.

"Reborn said it's important and that you'd be shocked by the things he'd say," Iemitsu said, looking him right in the eye. In a way that told him that he'd have no qualms using force to bring him there. Not like that would work. But Fon didn't want to risk anything because she was close by. "So shocked that you'd willingly help him."

"Is that so?" Fon closed his eyes, thinking it over. It was rare for Reborn to say such a thing. A brief image of an adult Reborn holding his fedora and trusty gun came to mind. His suit always looking as if it were freshly pressed. It probably was.

"How is she?" Iemitsu asked, changing the topic to something more pleasant.

"She's fine," Fon muttered, vaguely. The image of her tear stained face coming to the forefront of his mind. It went ignored as he opened his eyes. He really had to stop doing that, he knew whose face awaited him whenever he did.

"That's good," he smiled. Bright and carefree. "That means the guards are doing their jobs."

"Thank you for that," Fon bowed his head slightly. The Vongola had assigned guards on a rotating schedule around her house and on her person, so Fon could travel whenever he wished. He didn't like owing people favors, but this couldn't be helped. But no matter how much he travelled, in the end something always tugged at him to come back here. He never left for too long. Not even when he was training his young apprentice, I-Pin.

"He told me not to say this, but," Iemitsu's voice turned immensely serious. "It also has something to do with her. You'll have to meet him to find out the rest of the details."

Fon stared Iemitsu down. His face a perfect mask of equanimity.

"What does this have to do with her?"

Iemitsu's eyes hardened. "Your future."

Fon continued to eye him, searching for any ounce of hesitation behind his eyes. He found none. So, with a conceding shake of his head, he agreed.

"Alright."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _You won't see other canon characters a lot in this fic. It's my first time writing for the KHR fandom and I'm not confident enough to write for all the different families yet. This will be a_ _ **short story fic**_ _, so it will be over fairly quickly. I tried to write out everything fluidly, so you won't get the feeling of rushed events._ _ **I don't want to deal with KHR canon**_ _because Fon doesn't really play much part in it and it would bother me if I just continuously went over canon again when I'm only writing for a minor character._

 _This will be fluffier compared to my other fics, so enjoy and let Fon make your heart race. If you want to see more information,_ _ **previews, an updating schedule and an age chart**_ _, please visit my Livejournal. The URL is on my profile._

…

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	2. Deafening Silence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Deafening Silence**_

…

Ain spent many days in the comfort of her home, the doors shut and the windows covered.

She preferred it here – like this.

Where she didn't have to look out at the wooden gate outside her house lined with training dummies and targets. Where she could avoid staring at the vegetables growing and the sun shining in through the leaves of the trees. Where her lonesome reflection wasn't visible in the small pond that she used to stare into every chance she got, fixing her ruffled hair. She recalled a time when she used to love sitting on the verandah, facing the fruit trees in the garden and marveling at the stars that littered the night sky as she watched him.

Watched him sleeping atop a tree or throwing a bucket of water over his head, before shaking like a dog. Watched him practice his martial arts with unbreakable focus. Watched him slowly bound up to her with his arms crossed as he asked what they'd be having for dinner. Watched him come through the gates or hop from tree to tree with impeccable balance. His body slick with sweat and a smile on his face from coming home after a long time away or perhaps the smile was because he got to see her again? She couldn't say. He was always so hard to read.

The outside was a splash of nauseatingly vibrant color.

But, no more.

Ain didn't have to deal with it during her bad, more pessimistic days. She favored the stillness of the indoors where she could quietly linger without reacting to every little movement that the outside world had to offer. Where, if she saw a shadow, she wouldn't immediately turn with a hopeful glint in her eye or an expectant smile. Here, there was no man that would catch her off guard by suddenly opening a heavy gate. She'd be able to hear the footsteps of anyone that came in, alerting her of their presence so she'd have time to reign in her optimistic delusions.

Tonight, however, she went outside. She wasn't in a hopeful or pensive mood. The house was just suffocating her with its stuffiness, so wrapping her shoulders with a blanket that had long lost the scent of its owner, she went outside and sat in her usual spot. As expected, her only company was the moon. The shadows of the plants and the sparkling water looked beautiful tonight. Everything was swaying slightly in the cool breeze and Ain rubbed her hands together, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Ain just wanted to get back in bed and let slumber swallow her whole, but she knew that there was no sleep to be had tonight. She had awoken in the dead of night, gasping and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and when her hand had reached out, pawing along the bed in search of a familiar presence, her eye's widened. She awoke fully alert. There was no one there, but what else was new?

Oh, how could she forget? Loneliness - an old friend.

Yes, that vile feeling had set in long ago and tonight, it came back stronger than ever to haunt her. Pounding on the door and peeking at her through the floorboards in desperate want of attention. Which is why she took her reminiscing outside. Where the wind could sweep away her thoughts, soothe and fade them until she was lulled back into slumber.

She looked up at the sky and thought of the past. What else was there to think about alone on a mountain with only the stars as a companion? The stars, however, were the mocking sort of acquaintances. Up in the clear sky they looked down, twinkled, and that was it. The stars didn't feel sorry for her and they didn't grant wishes. They had nothing to say – their silence was platinum.

So, she reminisced.

About a time when waiting had been far more pleasant, when she'd have more visitors up in this mountain back when people had been more adventurous, wanting to visit the teahouse that sat underneath the Heavens or the master of martial arts who lived in seclusion – away from any and all prying eyes. They used to ask Fon to train them, he'd refuse, of course, and they'd go back down utterly disappointed. But they always had smiles on their faces. A strange sight. Perhaps they were just glad to be able to meet the man capable of stopping a bullet with his bare hands. But those times were long past, gone, faded like he did.

Now, things had gotten quieter. Now, she only had the occasional upbeat tourist.

Ain had thought about leaving this place dozens of times, had considered working in an environment that held less memories. But when the thought of abandoning this house came to mind, she always stilled.

What if he came back?

Actually, what if he had already died? Even back then, he had never written her letters, so there'd be no way she'd know. A man Fon hired ages ago would come by to deliver her some medicine and stocks such as matches and candles every first of the month, but when she asked him if he had heard anything from Fon, he didn't seem to know. Yet, the monthly provisions were still being paid for. When she asked, the man had said that it was being paid for by the Vongola Family who Fon had asked to care for her in his absence. Ain had taken an entire trip down the mountain and to Italy just to meet some of the family's members, but even they didn't seem to know of his whereabouts. Sincerely apologizing to her for their lack of knowledge.

Ain didn't rule out the possibility that perhaps Fon had just gotten another woman. But that thought made a burning sensation erupt and spread through her. A disease. It started in the pit of her stomach, spread and left a vile, poisonous sensation in its wake. She didn't like it. That was an understatement. She detested it. She always felt foolish for thinking such a thing, Fon wasn't like that. But what was she supposed to think when she'd been waiting for more than two decades? She wanted to see him one last time. At least, hear from him so she could get closure and move on from this place where time had stopped everything, but her age.

She had always believed their memories to be happy ones. Precious and as dear to her as life itself. But that was the thing about the past. It was different for everyone. Her memories were easy to get lost in, familiar and warm. The rules changed when she sat down and tried to see it from his perspective – his thoughts incorporated in them. Which smiles were real – if any at all? What had he been thinking? A blurred perspective that only he could navigate through. It was his past, after all.

Actually, she didn't know what she was doing anymore.

Was she losing herself hoping that he was alright or was she simply recalling days long gone? The past and future were so coiled up in her mind that she hadn't noticed the tears that had begun to follow. Ain wiped them off just as he used to do. There was no use in crying now.

She slapped her cheeks.

' _Keep it together, idiot,'_ her mind chided, scathingly.

Ain heard the rustle of leaves and she looked up at the fruit tree above her.

Something stood there, peering down at her. A baby. It had Fon's face, down to the slanted eyes and piercing gaze. Even his robes and his long braid. A pacifier around his tiny neck.

"F—" Before she could get the name out, the baby disappeared with a cool gust of wind.

Was the universe trying to tell her that he was dead?

Like Hell.

Ain's eyes widened and she shook her head, furiously. There was no way a baby would be there. How could a baby stand on a tree when they could hardly stand themselves? She blamed the sudden hallucination on her overactive imagination.

Time was breaking her, taking its toll and having its way. Cackling madly all the while. _Tick-tock_ , the clock went, ticking life away. Time wasn't something elaborate like a clock though. It was water. Simple, everyday, mundane – an unwanted restraint. Rushing, slowing down, but never stopping. Always slipping past, slinking away between the gaps of her fingers and through each new wrinkle on her face and body. Running away, always away. Never coming back.

No.

He always came back to her.

There was no way this time would be any different.

She stood, renewing her resolve. She still had plenty of time to wait for him. All the time in the world. Time she liked wasting was not wasted time. She'd wait, just as she always had. Wait until she couldn't wait anymore. As long as it was for him, she was more than happy to.

"Good night," she muttered to air and as she stepped back inside, she swore someone whispered back.

* * *

 _A/N: Dual chapter release as per all my new fics. Chapters will be a **lot** longer starting in the next one. I just needed to get this out of the way. __**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**_ _This will be fluffier (and a tad more dramatic) compared to my other fics, so enjoy and let Fon play with your emotions. If you want to see **more information,**_ _ **previews, an updating schedule and an age chart**_ _, please visit my **Livejournal**. The URL is on my profile._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	3. MSG Goodness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **MSG Goodness**_

…

Fon sat on the roof of Sawada Tsunayoshi's home. It was usually such a lively place, but in the middle of the night silence reigned. Seemed not even the feared Vongola Family went without their beauty sleep. He looked up at the full moon. It was fat tonight. A wonderful sight for his tired eyes. He never used to get this tired. He recalled a time when he could go days without sleep and still kick a dozen men to the ground and hike up a mountain without being muddled by exhaustion. This body of his proved problematic in more ways than one.

He crossed his arms as he thought over the day's events. Reborn had explained many things to him. Some things were so far fetched that he had a hard time accepting the authenticity behind his words. But since it was Reborn saying them, he could believe it. His respect for the Arcobaleno was vast, but he held an entirely different kind of respect for the world's number one hitman.

Fon, out of all the other Arcobaleno, was surprisingly the first to arrive and Reborn had explained everything to him with killing patience. How the Vongola family – no. The entire world –mafia or otherwise- was in danger. How so many had died. Including him. He didn't like the thought of it, but he didn't dislike it either. Death was terrible, but so was the state he was currently in. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. He still had things to live for, after all.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted from behind him. Fon didn't turn immediately, nor did he show surprise by Reborn's sudden appearance. He took his time turning to face his fellow Arcobaleno with his usual smile. "Have you reached a decision? The sooner, the better."

"How did I die?" Fon asked, avoiding the question and hiding behind his composure. It wouldn't do for Reborn to see how unsettled his thoughts were. "Killing an Arcobaleno is no easy task. Yet so many of us were wiped out like ants."

Reborn pushed his hat down to cover his eyes. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, showing just how serious he was about all this. "They went after our weaknesses. Even we, the Arcobaleno, have things we care for beyond all reason."

How stupid. Reborn didn't have to say it. That was something Fon knew all too well.

"What happened to her?" Fon didn't have to elaborate, Reborn already knew of who and what he was speaking of. The only one that could get him to spring recklessly into action.

"From what I was able to gather," Reborn said, meeting his gaze. "You weren't able to get to China in time."

Fon's eyes widened for a split second, all of an instant, before he gathered his wits and closed them. Hiding his surprise and anxiety from someone who could probably read his every twitch. His perfect smile faltered and his lips pressed themselves into a displeased frown without his consent. He should have known that when push came to shove the Vongola family wouldn't be able to protect her. At least, those not directly a part of the main family wouldn't. Not to say that the other members were incompetent, but there was always someone more powerful, more intimidating. Some of them might have even chickened out. He wouldn't know. He never liked dealing with obnoxious mafia underlings. They were a loud and overconfident bunch. The weak ones always were.

Fon crossed his arms and gave Reborn a small ambiguous tilt of his head. "I see."

"Perhaps it's time for you to show yourself to her," Reborn suggested. "Or have someone inform her of your death. Things aren't healthy this way."

"It's my job to protect her," Fon answered, resolutely. He said that, but he left her alone far too often. Even back when he had his original body. There was just something about having someone in his home waiting for him that he liked.

"Then keep her by your side," Reborn said, as if it were that easy. Fon stood silent and Reborn took his lack of response as an answer. "If you do neither then she'll wait forever. Isn't that the kind of woman you chose?"

Fon ran a hand through his dark hair, looking down at his feet. The tininess of his body though, made his stomach lurch in a way that hadn't happened in a long time. He averted his gaze to the stars. They were stoic and uncaring. Holding no answers. Not like he was seeking one. The moon was quiet as it mocked his worries from high above him where it sat carefree. Even the skies remained still, not even showing a hint of rain, despite the despair of those it watched over. The heavens watched in silence. Still beautiful in their unloving and abandoning ways.

But, perhaps he should have been used to it. He was old enough to know not to trust whatever the skies promised. Sooner or later, it would rain. But he was just being overly dramatic right now. Cursing the skies for something that wasn't their fault, nor their problem. His insignificant existence in this universe was just that – insignificant. Something he had truly come to terms with. Others said they had as well, but those were lies.

He thought over Reborn's words. The hitman remained silent, waiting for him to speak. No matter what Fon did though, no matter what course of action he decided to take – it would be selfish of him. He knew that. Even doing nothing was selfish. If he kept her by his side she'd be dragged into something unnecessary, worrying endlessly over his wellbeing and thrust right into the arms of danger. If he continued to do nothing, she'd wait for him. If he told her of his death she'd eventually move on. He loathed to admit it, but he didn't want that.

If she hadn't met him then, then perhaps she would have lived a far more normal, natural life. A happier one with less difficulties. Perhaps she would have had a husband, a family, maybe even live to see her great grandchildren. But those were hypothetical scenarios.

If. If. _If._

Those scenarios weren't real.

Fon couldn't change the past – didn't want to.

"The longer you think, the harder it'll be to make a decision," Reborn advised, tired of waiting for a response. Fon knew that as well, but things always seemed different when what you were supposed to know was said to your face.

"I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order," Fon half-lied.

Reborn nodded, slightly. He threw something on the stretch of roof between them, so light that it fluttered down like a feather. But it miraculously didn't fall to the ground, nor was it carried by the wind. Fon looked down at it. The thought of where he had gotten such a thing registering somewhere in the back of his mind. But this was Reborn he was talking about. That would be a stupid question to ask.

It was an aging photo of him in his old body, dripping wet and shirtless. His tattoo on display for the entire world to see. She was behind him, arms around his neck and holding him in a tight embrace as he carried her on his back. Despite their disheveled states, they were smiling at the camera. Their long hair matted to the sides of their faces. This was proof of another era, another place, another lifetime.

"Her age is beginning to show," Reborn said. "Make your move, before it does."

"That's not a nice thing to say about my wife."

"It's the truth."

Fon stared at her younger appearance in the age worn photo. How many years had passed since they had the chance to be together like that – or at all for that matter? Time had continued onward and unlike him, she moved along with it. But he wasn't like her. He was a baby now that cradled the curse of youth. Or was that supposed to be a blessing? He didn't know, didn't care. All he knew was that his time was running out or her time was perhaps a more accurate description. She'd leave this world long before him. He couldn't make her wait until then.

She was leaving him behind. How ironic. It was usually the other way around.

"You know," Reborn started. "I was surprised to find that you were married. You always go at your own pace and disappear when the mood strikes, it somehow doesn't fit your image."

Fon shrugged. "There's a certain comfort in knowing that someone's waiting for you with a warm meal and a tight embrace when you come back from a long day."

Reborn smirked, but otherwise didn't comment.

"But," Fon continued, bringing them back to the reason why Reborn had called for an Arcobaleno meeting. "We're not here to talk about my relationship preferences, are we?"

"I've already explained the situation," Reborn said, coolly. The epitaph of confidence. "All that's left is your answer."

"I'll help train them," Fon conceded. "For their sake and for mine, as well."

Reborn smirked, nodding his head approvingly. "That's good to hear."

"In exchange," Reborn eyed snapped up to him in question. Fon's thoughts were still muddled, but he knew what he needed to do. "I want you to give her a letter."

"What do you want me to say?" Reborn procured a pen and paper from seemingly out of nowhere, tossing it over to him.

"Lar Ain," the name rolled off his tongue in a pleasant sort of way as he thought aloud. How long had it been since he called that name and she was there to actually respond? Far too long. "No. Just Ain is better."

Reborn absentmindedly nodded as he watched Fon write, his tiny hands struggling with the much larger pen. Fon looked down at his terrible handwriting for all of a moment before he spoke the words that would lead to his next course of action. It was about time he did something anyway. If the future was going to Hell then that was all the more reason to act. His decision carried off into the night, enveloped by the silence of the world around him.

A secret only between two Arcobaleno.

* * *

"Shut up, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said, his high pitched voice piercing the air. "China is a nice place. Be grateful I brought you along."

"Heeeh?!" Tsuna replied, indignantly. He had a full head of spiky brown hair and was rather short for his age. He didn't get to say much though because he was kicked to the ground by a smirking Reborn.

"We're going to Fon's hometown," Reborn said, walking ahead. Fon trailed behind him. The two having no qualms about leaving Tsuna behind. "Hurry and follow."

"W-Wait!" Tsuna called. His heavy steps quick to catch up. His stride was far longer than theirs, so reaching them was an easy feat. "Why are we here? I thought we needed to—"

Fon closed his eyes, drowning out his companions' one sided argument. Lichi, who sat on his head, did the same. They were currently walking along a dirt path. Just a little more and they'd be in his hometown. It wasn't a spectacular place, but it sat between two large trading ports, so the fairly large village was able to flourish. Reborn insisted that Fon accompany him before he delivered the letter and not wanting to miss his chance at taking a few days off from having to train some hot blooded boy, Fon had readily agreed. But he should have known that Reborn's apprentice, the Vongola Decimo, would be coming with them.

Where Reborn went, Tsuna followed – most times unwillingly.

This time was no exception. They had gotten here via helicopter, courtesy of the Cavallone Family and Tsuna was losing it for most of the ride until Reborn had so graciously knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, he only became more defiant. Apparent when the young Vongola loudly vocalized his not wanting to be in China when there were bigger problems ahead. A sound argument, to be sure. But he'd still never win against Reborn's reasoning.

Fon didn't have a problem with the next head, in fact, he seemed rather nice if not stupidly naïve and excessively whiny at times. But even if he had no quarrel with him, Fon valued the quiet. Immensely. He lived for moments of carefree silence. With Sawada Tsunayoshi however, peace was a thing of fiction. His reactions were amusing, but over the top. His face seemed to take on a million different expressions at the speed of light and his mind was an assuming one. Though, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Just a thing to watch out for in the future. He had many good qualities to even out the bad, but Fon wasn't kind enough to name them.

Encouragement and positive reinforcement was Reborn's job as his home tutor.

"This is the village," Fon spoke up, gesturing with his head to a rustic town below them. It was surrounded by a tall wooden gate, outside of which sat a dense forest. It was small enough for locals to recognize each other, but big enough to not know everyone in it. "We can rest here for the night."

It was filled with antique buildings and cobble roads. People bustled about off doing their usual business. Carts filled with produce came in and out, heading to other towns. This place never changed. The people did though. Mostly everyone he knew were different people entirely. If they saw him, they'd probably think he was his own son. What person in their right mind would actually believe that he got turned into a baby? How absurd. If they believed that then they needed to check themselves into the nearest mental hospital.

"W-wow," Tsuna mumbled.

"This is a nice place," Reborn nodded, approvingly.

Fon looked over at an impressed Tsuna and said, "It's a stopping point between two larger cities, so people enter and leave at all hours of the day. We won't stand out too much as long as we disguise ourselves."

"Disguise?" Tsuna asked. "Why?"

"We can't have two babies walking around unsupervised," Fon clarified. He took out purple robes, shoes and large circle shades. He quickly changed as Tsuna's jaw dropped at his outfit. The sun was high in the sky, glaring down at them. But with his shades, he glared right back.

"Oh," Tsuna smacked his fist down into his open palm as if just realizing what a good idea that was. "Reborn always hides somewhere strange, so I never really thought about it."

"I heard that, Tsuna!" Reborn yelled, hitting him upside the head.

"OW!"

"That's what you get," Reborn scolded. Fon and Tsuna turned to Reborn who had a pacifier in his mouth and a blanket wrapped around his body and head, pretendi—err… being a normal baby. Fon stifled a laugh at his ridiculous appearance. He had to admit that it was a good disguise. Albeit, one he wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna let the sound out in disappointment. "Why can't you just get into a costume like Fon-san's?!"

"This is easier," Reborn said, having none of Tsuna's complaints as he jumped right into Tsuna's arms, glomping him. Unfortunately, Tsuna wasn't someone you could just suddenly thrust things to. Especially, not a baby.

"W-Whoa!" Tsuna fumbled around for a moment, trying to balance Reborn without suddenly tripping. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. A panicked mess.

"Let's go already," Reborn insisted, squirming in Tsuna's arms.

Fon suppressed a smile, walking ahead. "The inn is this way."

He heard the sound of Tsuna's steps running after him with all his might, but Tsuna was still Tsuna. He ended up bumping into so many people that Fon actually had to stop walking and wait for him to catch up. It wasn't a boring wait though. He looked around the town, noting the slight differences and basking in the familiarity of it all. This place made him feel nostalgic. He looked toward a small eatery in the corner run by a gruff looking man. Fon knew enough about the place that he knew the current owner was the fourth one to take over. It was a family business and his father had passed on long ago.

Beside it sat a confectionery shop and in that general direction, there was also a waterfall deep in the forest. It was connected to a large mountain filled with rocky, uphill paths and trees that were so high they looked as if they were piercing the Heavens themselves. A river ran from there. Straight into the nearby port to the East of this village. He looked around some more and found a familiar clothing shop and even a new weapons store with his poster plastered right on the shop's wall. Claiming that the world's greatest martial artist, himself, used to buy training tools from there. Lies.

But he supposed that the townspeople made a lot of money by using his name. This was his hometown, after all. Even if he was hardly ever here.

"Fon-san!" Tsuna yelled, finally catching up. He was panting. Fon saw that Reborn had apparently ditched the baby outfit because he was back in his freshly pressed suit, standing on Tsuna's shoulder. "Please slow down!"

"Fon is reminiscing," Reborn told Tsuna, wisely.

"Eh, I know that, but…" Tsuna trailed off, sniffing the air and looking around the place. "Something smells good."

Reborn hit him upside the head. "No-Good Tsuna."

"Ehhh?! That hurts!" Tsuna complained, but the two had a good atmosphere around them. One Fon didn't want to intrude on as he sniffed the air. The familiar scent of Mapo Tofu invaded his senses. It was a shame he could no longer eat it. His poor widdle baby tongue couldn't handle the spiciness and that was an entirely different kind of Hell on earth.

Not being able to eat one's favorite food was a curse he didn't wish on anyone.

"Over there," Fon pointed. His too long purple sleeve hanging limply in the general direction of the shop he turned to face. "Do you like spicy food?"

"Not really," Tsuna scratched his cheek, embarrassedly. "But I can tolerate it pretty well."

"Then shall we eat first?" Fon asked. "Or find an inn?"

"Hmm…" Reborn put a hand on his chin, contemplating it. "What do you think Tsuna?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but before he could his stomach grumbled loudly, silencing him. His cheeks turned a bright red and he hung his head as Reborn sighed, loudly. "Food, please."

The two Arcobaleno nodded.

* * *

"This is really great!" Tsuna yelled out in delight as he slurped up a bowl full of noodles at a famished pace. Reborn was beside him, eating sweetened chicken. While Fon sat to the far right feasting away on a few meatbuns.

As they sat there by the counter, Fon couldn't help but think how this place hadn't changed a bit. It was still made up of aging wood, old tables and uncomfortable wooden seats. The dim lighting and cramped walkways was something that he still hadn't gotten used to even after all this time. He had never been too comfortable in places that lacked adequate space. That only intensified over years of travelling - more so, now that his favorite server had also gone from this restaurant. Fon continued to quietly observe his surroundings, letting go of his dislike in favor of the food. It was still surprisingly good. Not exactly how he remembered, but still good. He recognized the same stain beside the counter and the same dent on the door that led to the kitchen. The dishware, though, had at least changed. It was nicer now. The silverware too.

"I'm glad you like it. Here's the secret to all Chinese food, boy," the owner said, smiling happily as he held up a can of seasoning. "This stuff is life."

"Y-Yes," Tsuna said, mid-chew. His eyebrows raised in skepticism.

The owner didn't seem to notice as he continued talking. "I wasn't much of a cook starting out, but I've perfected the art pretty well, huh?"

Tsuna nodded, good naturedly. "It's really great!"

"Don't you know how to flatter your elders!" He laughed boisterously. "Now, if only I could get _my_ son to be like you."

"Ah…" Tsuna scratched his cheek, sheepishly. "No, I'm not that great."

"Hey, kid, don't talk yourself down," the owner replied. "You're listening, you know?"

Tsuna looked at him for a moment, tilting his head and mulling the words over.

"Anyway, I'm Ryoke," he introduced with another boyish grin. "Where are you guys from? You visiting a relative or are you just sightseeing?" He asked, making small talk. "You know the famous martial artist Fon originated from this town! He used to eat right here in this very restaurant!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he shot Fon a very conspicuous look. One the martial artist ignored as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hey, kid!" Ryoke called and Tsuna turned back to him in surprise. "Are you listening? Anyway, you'll see a lot of people waving his name around, but don't let them fool ya! They're just greedy bastards after your mone—"

Fon tuned their conversation out at that point as he focused on the meatbun in his tiny hands. He was in the middle of a staring contest between him and it, recalling distant memories. He used to be able to eat a dozen of these, but now they seemed so large. Almost as big as his head. He took a small bite, savoring the flavor. The dough was soft. Easy to chew. Even for a baby like him.

"Reminiscing again?" Reborn suddenly asked around a mouthful of food, not even sparing him a glance. His Chameleon, Leon, slept on the rim of his fedora.

"I'm in that kind of mood," Fon muttered, taking a sip of tea. Lichi grabbed a meatbun from his plate and bit right into the thing, making sure to hide from the owner.

"How unlike you."

"Stopping by here before heading off to see her is already very unlike me."

Reborn smirked at the comeback. "You can see her in due time."

"The hike up to that house is no easy feat," Fon warned. "You should get a good night's rest or I'm afraid you won't be able to make it up. It's a long and tiring journey."

The warning went ignored as Reborn shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "You can tell me all about your past to pass the time."

Fon shot him a meaningful glance, not like he could see his eyes behind the tinted shades. "I'd rather not."

"Then you'll have to deal with Tsuna complaining all the way up the mo—"

"I'll start tomorrow."

"Hey!" Tsuna suddenly butt in. "I heard my name."

They merely smiled innocently.

* * *

 _A/N: Early update. The first chapter of their past is up next._ _If you want to see_ ** _more information,_** ** _previews, and an age chart_** _, please visit my_ ** _Livejournal_** _. The URL is on my profile. Feel free to check my other fics. Thank you to those that took the time to review._

…

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	4. DP: First Encounters

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Chapters with DP are set in the past. Please also read the note after the chapter. It has information I won't be mentioning again._**

* * *

 _ **Days Past**_

 _ **First Encounters**_

…

Fon sat at the counter of his favorite small time restaurant. It wasn't much, but he favored it because the food was good and it was cheap. It was also a plus that they specialized in spicy foods. He finished off the Mapo Tofu before him with a satisfied smile, clapping his hands together in thanks. He had just returned from another one of his training expeditions and his shoes were still grimy. His back felt slick with sweat and his hair in a loose ponytail. He was in desperate need of a shower. But to anyone that saw him, he probably looked like usual. Lichi was chowing down on a large helping of meat buns beside him. The staff either didn't care that he had a pet or was too nervous to chastise him about it. He thought it to be the latter.

The only one currently manning the place was a thin, fidgety woman.

A nervous little thing, obviously a few years younger than him. She stumbled from time to time, her hands shaking as she brought out orders, as if she wasn't used to doing such menial tasks. Then again, judging from how she was dressed, she probably wasn't. She donned an older, more stained apron, unlike the other waiters he saw whenever he came to eat here. Long black hair tied up in a messy bun, framing dark eyes with the outer corners turned up. She jumped whenever someone loudly called out to her.

She reminded him of a small animal.

How cute.

Since he was seated by the counter, he had a clear view of her chastising herself for every mistake she made, before disappearing inside the kitchen. It was entertaining, to say the least, and he ended up staying longer than usual.

She was meek. In every sense of the word. It made him want to tease her.

"Excuse me," Fon lifted a hand after most of the other customers left. He said it lowly and evenly, so as not to surprise her. He watched as her eyes swept the floor of the small shop, looking for him. She found him a moment later and hastily walked over to see what he wanted.

"Yes? Did you need anything else?" She asked politely. He read the nametag on her apron, _'Lar Ain',_ hastily scrawled. She was obviously pushed into this job.

"More Oolong tea, please," he requested and she nodded.

"Coming right up," she disappeared into the kitchen and came out a moment later, holding a small glass teapot. She exchanged it for the empty one on his table.

"Thank you," he smiled pleasantly and she returned it.

"Yes, no problem," she said. At ease now that most of the customers had gone.

Fon poured himself a cup and took a healthy sip. It was just the right temperature. She was just about to leave, when he spoke up. "The food here is always so good. The Mapo Tofu is the best."

"Ah, thank you," she said, halting and giving him a small bow. "That's good to hear."

"I always come by here," he told her, keeping the conversation going.

It was obvious by the way her eyes darted uncomfortably around them that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. How strange. Women were always so happy when he went out of his way to speak to them. Downright giddy, even. But he supposed she just wanted to avoid getting involved with a fighter. Who could blame her? He certainly couldn't. Most fighters weren't exactly the peaceful sort.

In fact, 'Quick temper; quicker kick,' was a motto he had heard once on his travels. That didn't exactly help things. She didn't look like the type that could handle gruff personalities.

"Thank you for your patronage," she muttered, bringing her eyes back to him so as not to seem rude.

"I should be the one thanking you for all the wonderful food," he replied to which she smiled again. Feeling that the conversation was over, Ain made a move to leave, but he spoke again. "Your eyes disappear when you smile."

Ain turned to him with wide eyes, a crimson blush spreading over her cheeks. Getting deeper with each passing second. "It's…" She said, lowly. Searching for the proper words. "It's because my eyes are small."

"Pfft," he tried in vain to suppress his laughter.

She shot him a prominent frown. "Your eyes disappear too."

He smiled, innocently. Glad that she was talking to him. "Do they?"

"They do," she said, complete with nod.

His smile widened as she stood there, waiting for him to speak. A displeased frown tugging at the corner of her lips. "I've never seen you before," he said, pouring himself some more tea. "Are you new?"

She eyed him, tilting her head slightly. "No, I've been the assistant cook here for the past three years."

"Ah," he hid his surprise behind his usual composure. He hadn't been back in so long, perhaps he'd missed her? Yes, that was it. "I see. It's always nice to see a new face in this small town."

In the next moment, the doors to the restaurant shot open and the usual man Fon spoke to at the counter came strolling in. Their usual waiter was also trailing behind him with an embarrassed smile lighting up his face. Clearly unapologetic for whatever it was he had done. The two men looked around, seeing that the worst of the lunch crowd had already gone. Things were quiet.

"Oh, you're back," Ain said, turning to them.

"Sorry for having you take care of the place all by yourself," the owner, Ryuno, apologized. He had a full head of brown hair, high cheekbones and a round belly. The man behind him was his son who looked exactly the same, except much slimmer. Ryuno pulled his son's ear. "Ryoke was being an idiot again."

"Ow, dad, stop!" Ryuno protested.

"When you stop chasing girls!" Ryuno reprimanded, pulling even harder as his son continued to let out a long string of _'owowowow'_ repeatedly. "You can't even cook yet! You should be focusing more on the restaurant!"

"Yes, yes," Ryoke bit out. "I get it! Just stop pulli—" Ryuno pulled even harder. "—OW!"

Ain sighed, untying the knot around her neck and removing the stained apron to expose a short sleeved white and red _Qipao_. "Uhm, excuse me! I'll be taking my break now," she announced, loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh?" Ryoke put on his best flirtatious grin. "Maybe I'll take mine with y—"

"Those that don't work don't get breaks!" Ryuno interrupted, pushing his son into the kitchen. Fon grinned at the lively sight.

"Ah!" Ryuno suddenly gave him his full attention. "You're back!"

Fon nodded slightly in greeting. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise. I see you've already eaten," Ryuno nodded his head in approval. "How long will you be staying this time?"

Fon shrugged, carelessly. "Until I get bored."

"Well then I'm looking forward to having you here for the weekend!" Ryuno said, complete with boisterous laugh. Fon grinned back at the serious way he said those words. But, he couldn't deny them. He usually only came by when he was missing the food and familiar sights of his hometown. Other than that, he had no reason to be here. No family, no friends, no connections. He didn't even have a house anymore, he sold it off long ago. Now, he just stayed at the local inn.

"So…" Ryuno continued. "How's life been treating you? All's well, I hope."

"I visited many places and saw quite a number of interesting things," Fon said, crossing his arms.

"How about you tell me all about it over a drink," Ryuno grinned, excitedly. He gestured with a thumb back at the shelf filled with booze behind him. His excitement only seemed to grow as Fon nodded in approval.

Fon's peaceful demeanor had always prompted other to speak to him for reasons not even he knew. He was told once by a passing stranger that it was easy to confide in him because he held no prejudice. Of course he didn't, preconceptions were for the narrow minded. He'd never restrict himself with something as foolish as bias and bigotry. But that didn't mean others had to continuously pour their hearts out to him. Perhaps it was just human nature.

"Dad!" Ryoke's voice came from the kitchen. "Where are the potatoes?"

"Ugh, that boy…" Ryuno's voice trailed off, before he yelled loudly in return. "Where they always are!"

"Where's that?!"

"With the rice!"

"Where's the rice?!"

"Find it yourself!"

"Tch."

"Did you ju—!"

"I found it!" Ryoke interrupted his father's protest. An exasperated kind of tension filling the air. Fon raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but otherwise didn't comment. This place was a bit too loud for his liking. But he supposed that that kind of thing was alright every now and again.

Ryuno turned to him with a serious gaze. "Can you teach that son of mine how to focus, Fon? When you were his age, you already mastered so much. That boy can barely chop an onion without crying his eyes out. I swear he could _burn_ water."

"That is very impressive," Fon muttered, shrugging.

Ryuno frowned. "Not if the fire spreads."

"Ryuno," Fon suddenly called, looking around him. He was searching for the waitress, but she was nowhere to be found. Seems she had taken the time to silently slip out. A wise decision. "You're training a woman?"

"Hmm…? Oh, you mean Ain?" Fon nodded and Ryuno grinned, excitedly. "She's good, huh? She's a fast learner, but she's pretty useless outside the kitchen. I guess what they say is true, people take on a different personality when it comes to their work," Ryuno tended to ramble. Fon was glad to see that that part of him hadn't changed. "That woman's mastered the art of _flambé,_ but if you raise your voice even a little while she isn't looking she'll jump fifty feet in the air. It's quite the sight! I don't know how someone can toss food so high in a frying pan without dropping it, but fumbles around when serving a customer food."

Fon recalled how she jumped every time someone suddenly called out to her. Her face flushing in an amusing sort of way. He could still perfectly picture the way she wobbled when bringing out dishes. Her balance was anything, but impeccable. It was hard to believe that she cooked for a restaurant or any eatery for that matter. But, the topic of another's clumsiness wasn't something he was interested in. He was far more interested in seeing that kind of thing first hand rather than hearing exaggerated tales.

"I thought this was a family business," Fon said, instead. "Why are you training an outsider? A young one at that. What is she, twenty?"

"Hmm…? Nineteen actually," Ryuno shrugged. That meant Fon was a few years her senior. "Why? Are you interested in her?" Ryuno grinned, slyly. Not even waiting for an answer. "Well, no can do! You may be a famed martial artist that women swoon for, but that girl's gonna be Ryoke's bride! I can't die and leave the restaurant to a brat that can't even cook! She's my only lifeline, I tell you! That boy's gonna wake up one day and realize that nobody likes playboys and he's gonna find that girl by his side. I've got it all planned out, you'll see! All planned out!"

"Then I wish you luck with your plans for the future," Fon said, evenly. The ghost of a smile on his lips. Ryuno laughed obnoxiously. But the way he spoke and laughed wasn't annoying. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It made others around him smile. Perhaps this was what others called _natural charm._

"So," Ryuno smiled. "How 'bout it, Fon? Are you interested in training that boy of mine?"

Fon stood, ambiguously tipping his head as he left a wad of small bills on the table. "Thanks for the meal."

"Hey!" Ryuno called, before he could step out the door. Not taking the blatant rejection to heart. "Come back for a drink, before you take off!"

Fon merely raised a hand in farewell.

* * *

Ain was currently bent over the glass counter of the bustling confectionary shop that sat right next to the restaurant where she worked. She had come in at the perfect time. There was a long line of people, so the staff left her alone and she was free to take her time deciding. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the wide selection of cakes, donuts, and other traditional and western pastries. She was in a serious mental debate, trying to decide between the glacé cherry cake and the rice pudding.

Maybe she should get both? No, no, no. She couldn't do that. Self-control was a thing to practice. She couldn't spend too much. Her pay at her job was sufficient, but not enough for excess luxuries. Besides, she could always try baking something later. Shaking her head one more time, she jumped when a member of the staff suddenly spoke to her in an overly polite voice.

"Hey, Ain!" Mei, the woman that usually took her order greeted with a smile. Her dark hair was tied up into a neat ponytail and she exuded a mature kind of femininity. Ain's head snapped up in surprise, her heart stopping for a moment before resuming at triple time. "Oh no, did I surprise you again?"

"A-Ah, no," Ain muttered, looking down. The older woman was teasing her, that much she knew. She could hear the amused laughter of some of the other staff. But it was all in good fun, so she didn't hate it. She was somewhat glad that the older staff took her orders because whenever a newbie decided to help her they'd end up rolling their eyes at her indecisiveness.

"So have you decided?" She asked, smiling. "Or narrowed it down at least?"

"These two," Ain pointed at the two desserts that sat looking as fine as can be in the afternoon light. Protected behind their little glass cases.

"Well, take your time!" She said with killing patience and Ain sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived because a moment later, Mei was suddenly pushed to the side as a man took her place. He had short black hair and a large, overly happy grin. He was the restless type. An eager puppy with the aura of a playboy, but unlike Ryoke, women actually seemed to respond to his advances. Ain could never handle guys like him. Mei on the other hand seemed rather used to it all. They looked close. Dating, maybe? Or perhaps it was something vague like childhood friends. Whatever the case, they got along well.

"Yuon!" Mei yelled, shoving the newbie back. "I'm taking her order!"

"Boss needs you back inside to help with the cupcakes that just came out," Yuon said, gesturing a piping bag with his hands. "I can take care of her. No worries."

Mei shot a hesitant glance between Yuon and her, before sighing.

"Don't force her to buy things and give her time to choose," Mei said, worriedly. Her tone conceding. Ain grinned at how nice she always was. She may have teased from time to time, but it wasn't anything scathing and she was one of those people that felt when another was feeling uncomfortable. Mei turned to her. "Tell him if he's overstepping his boundaries. This idiot doesn't know what personal space is."

"Hey! I'm _right_ here!" Yuon yelled, but his complaint went ignored as Mei disappeared behind the door to the kitchen. "Jeez," Yuon crossed his arms, before turning back to her and fixing her with his gaze. He immediately wiped the pout off his face and in its place was a dazzling smile. "So, have you decided yet?"

"Oh!" Ain's eyes widened and she looked down again. She was too caught up in the moment to think of what she wanted. Her eyes scanned over the two products, taking in their sweet appearance and hurriedly trying to make up her mind before Yuon got tired of waiting. She pointed at the glacé cherry cake. "I-I'll have this."

"Hmm…?" He leaned toward her, a serious look on his face.

"I'll have this," she said louder, with more confidence.

"Are you sure you want that?" He tilted his head, staring down at it. "I mean, I saw you eyeing the other one too. Maybe get both? It'll help boost my sales too," Yuon gave her a boyish grin as he pointed up at a sign above them. It was some kind of staff contest notice that said the employee with the most sales would be getting some kind of special reward.

Ain raised her hands, shaking them along with her head. "No, tha—"

"This one here's pretty good too. It's today's house special," he pointed to the cake beside it. "It's basically the same thing except with more fruits."

His voice was pushy and gentle all rolled into one and he said things in a way that didn't annoy you. It was obvious that he'd stop if she told him to, he had that kind of appearance. The look of someone kind, yet oblivious. Perhaps if it were someone else then they'd be able to voice their decision more clearly. But Ain was having a hard time saying no. Especially since he had this kind of happy twinkle in his eye that just made others want to spoil him and give him everything he asked for.

Ain conceded, mentally sighing. "Oka—"

"What are you buying?" A distinctly virile voice whispered right in her ear.

"Aa—Mmmph!" Ain's shriek was muffled as she shot up, her head about to hit the stranger's chin, but he was able to stop her forceful ascent by merely placing his palm between them and moving out of the way at just the last second. Impeccable reflexes. His other hand was over her mouth, silencing her surprised yelp as the other ruffled her hair, soothingly. Her back right up against his chest in a way that her face exploding in embarrassment.

"Pfft…" He tried to suppress his laughter. "Relax, it's just me. I didn't think I'd scare you that much."

He dropped his hand from her mouth, allowing her to carefully turn her head around to get a good look at just who had scared her senseless. Her vision was filled with red for a moment, before she followed the lines of his robes up toward his face. It was the very same man that had spoken to her in the restaurant. His eyes – surrounded by dark hair, – were slanted and filled with amused mirth. His poorly restrained laughter made his shoulders shake slightly and she couldn't help but notice the crooked grin gracing his lips.

He was indisputably beautiful.

Just as the thought passed through her mind, Ain's cheeks became an even deeper crimson. She quickly pushed herself away from him and bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry about that!"

"Why are you apologizing?" He smiled pleasantly at her.

Ain tilted her head, thinking it over. Not long after, her eyes widened at the realization that she really wasn't in the wrong here. "I… don't know," she muttered, giving him a foolish smile.

"Heh," he returned the smile just as a teapot monkey suddenly decided to jump right in front of her face. Ain took three steps back in surprise, but was otherwise able to contain her voice by covering her mouth with both her hands and biting her tongue. The man was still looking at her. "His name is Lichi, he means you no harm. He's just assessing your personality. We don't see many genuine sheep."

Did he just…?

Ain shook her head. No, he couldn't have and even if he did this wasn't the time to be getting lost in her thoughts. She could mull it over later. Ain watched Lichi move to sit on his head, noting that he was almost an entire head and a half taller than her. She wanted to ask him about the tiny monkey, but felt that this wasn't exactly the right time to ask.

"You're so easily startled," he told her, stating the obvious. His tone was full of amusement.

"Ah, that's because…" her voice trailed off, not really knowing how to respond. She couldn't just well say that she wasn't used to dealing with so many people. She worked in a restaurant and even though she usually stayed in the kitchen, that kind of thing just wasn't normal. On top of an extreme lack of candor, she was the type of person that couldn't say ' _no.'_ That would undoubtedly get her into trouble one day – in fact, it already had. Many times.

He saved her from continuing by changing the subject. "Were you about to buy something?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately whirled back to Yuon, who was still waiting for her order. His eyes were narrowed at the man behind her in a predatory sort of way. "I'm sorry!" She hastily apologized and pointed at what she wanted with a renewed vigor. "I'd like the glacé cherry cake, please."

"You got it," Yuon nodded, gesturing with his head toward the treat beside it. "And what about the pudding?"

Her eyes darted around and she steeled her resolve, about to properly deny him. She couldn't let herself spend extra money. She had just been too caught up in his words before, but the man behind her had thankfully brought her back to her senses with that short intermission. "Uhm, n—"

"Creamy rice pudding," the man behind her read the tag as he casually leaned over her shoulder, peeking at her from the corner of his eye. "Did you want that too?"

"N—"

"We'll get that too," he interrupted with a smile, handing Yuon a few coins.

Ain immediately reached for her pouch. "Let me pay you back."

He tilted his head at her, before waving a hand to and fro as if brushing the topic aside. "It's fine, it's fine," he grinned. "This is my apology for startling you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she insisted.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don—"

"I do," he said with finality.

She was at a loss for words at that point. He had her there. She didn't want to come off as rude by continuously disregarding something he wanted to apologize for even if there was absolutely no need for him to do such a thing. Ain looked around and noticed that they had attracted the attention of a number of customers and her cheeks flushed again as she tried to close in on herself, hiding behind the man's larger stature. He seemed to notice this because he was smiling again.

He was quick to take the plates from Yuon and move to sit down, leaving her following after him.

"W-Wait," she called, maneuvering through the lines of people until she was at the table he had miraculously found during such a busy time.

"This one's mine," he told her, placing the pudding before him and taking a bite. He was obviously in no rush and had no qualms about eating with a total stranger. She was being dragged right into his pace, she realized as she just stood there, staring at him. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"W-Well, err, how do I say this…" Ain trailed off. He didn't rush her, just ate patiently until she was ready to get the words out. Ain took a deep breath, steeling herself and letting all her current insecurities out in one breath. "Why do I have to eat with someone I don't even know and why are you suddenly talking to me like we're good friends? Please don't hit on me, I wouldn't know how to properly turn down your affections. I can't deal with fighters very well. But if you're looking for a woman I can introduce you to others in the town that would be very interested in marrying a martial artist!"

He coughed, violently.

Choking on the pudding he was just about to swallow. Ain was quick to pat his back until he got over the worst of his coughing fit. Even Lichi peered worriedly into his face.

"I…" He trailed off and Ain took a step back, wondering if she had spoken too harshly. "I wasn't expecting that!" He let out a bark of laughter. So loud that others looked curiously over at them. "That was surprisingly blunt of you!"

"Am I… mistaken…?" Ain mumbled, her cheeks getting redder. "I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no," he waved a hand between them, before gesturing for her to sit down. "It's good that you're not randomly going off with strange men that buy you things. I'm a friend of Ryuno's though, so don't worry! I won't do anything. It's just that when I saw you fidgeting over the words of that pushy boy I thought I should help you. If you don't believe me we can go over to the restaurant now."

"Uhm, it's okay. I believe you," she said. Face still flushed as she took a seat. "Thank you for helping me."

"That's good," he smiled, clearly delighted by her trust. He completely disregarded her thanks, barely acknowledging it as he continued. "But, haa… I wasn't expecting you to say something like that."

"Please forget about it," she said, avoiding his eyes. She kept her gaze on the cake, taking a small bite. The sweet taste made her smile.

"You even said you'd introduce me to a woman! Pfft…!" He laughed again and Ain continued to have a stare down with her food.

"S-sorry, I'm sure you have no problems with such a thing," she tried to redeem.

"Hey, you should look at me when you're speaking," he chastised. However, his words went ignored. After a moment of silence passed between them, she saw a familiar glob of pudding being dumped all over her cake. It strangely made it look more appetizing. She could have both her favorites at once. Ain's eyes widened, her brain finally registering just what happened and she immediately snapped her head up.

"Oh," he said, innocently. "I got your attention."

She didn't quite know what to say, so she settled for, "You didn't like the pudding?"

He placed his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "I'm not too fond of sweets. I prefer spicy food."

"Oh," she muttered. That meant he _did_ buy it just for her. "Thank you."

"How's it taste?"

She scooped up a bit of both, bringing it up to her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "It's thick and sweet!" She said, excitedly. Smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said and she immediately caught herself, reigning in her childish excitement and toning down her smile.

"Yes," she said, after swallowing. "It's really, really, _really_ good!"

He grinned.

"Lar Ain," he suddenly called and her eyes widened. He tapped his chest. "I saw the nametag on your apron."

She tilted her head. It should have freaked her out more, but her usual emotions seemed to go on a temporary hiatus at the soft smile decorating his face. Was this what she had heard others speaking of so much? That when a handsome man said something creepy and displayed stalker- _ish_ tendencies then it could only be dubbed as observant or cutely possessive?

It was stupid, but true.

"Uhm, yes," she responded, carefully. "Everyone just calls me Ain."

"Not Ai?" He asked and she immediately shook her head.

"I don't like it."

"I see," he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. He was all kinds of subtle grace. There was a sort of aloof finesse in his movements. "My name is Fon. It's a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **I've always wanted to create an OC that couldn't fight and wasn't incredibly snarky**_ _. I'm trying something new with this. Basically, a un-whiny, not ridiculously stupid shojo manga good girl. I figured a girl like this could only be a good match for Fon. He's got the temperament for it. I wanted to try this because their past is set decades ago, so I'm going for a stereotype from back then actually. Again, I just wanted to try it and I'm completely new at this type of OC. I'll do my best to develop her character._

 ** _Shamless Plug-In Time: A GilgameshXOC for Fate Stay Night will be released soon. More info on my Livejournal. Previews for this fic can also be found there. The Direct URL is on my profile._**

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	5. DP: Lichi, The Wingman

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Days Past**_

 _ **Lichi, the Wingman**_

…

Fon wasn't peeping.

Well, not intentionally.

He was just curious, but he realized a minute too late that actually saying that out loud wasn't exactly the best idea _or_ the best excuse.

Fon was currently standing in his temporary housing – _aka_ the inn that he had never actually bothered to learn the name of. Well, not exactly inside. He wasn't in his room or in the inn's lobby or it's many halls. No. He wished he was, but right now, Fon was standing in a private open air bath, completely topless. His expression carefully schooled to flawless equanimity and his body dripping wet, creating small puddles at his feet. His loosely tied hair was a mess around him as it clung to his back and face.

That wasn't the problem though.

The real problem was that a naked Ain stood stock still before him.

Her hair was down and he realized that it was actually longer than his own. Her cheeks were flushed a bright crimson as she stared disbelievingly at his face. She was holding a small towel that seemed more like a rag for all the cover that it was providing. Ain was practically laid bare before him and his far too observant gaze. He didn't mean to see _everything_ , his eyes were just used to noticing things. At least, that's what he told himself. He could make out the curve of her breasts and peek at the supple skin of her inner thighs. Her jaw was slack, mouth hanging open in a small _'o'._

Lichi sat on his shoulder, staring curiously between them. Obviously, his companion saw nothing wrong with their current situation – perhaps there wasn't, really. No, no, no. Of course there was. He was letting his inner beast out again. He couldn't have the man in him take control. Discipline came before everything. Ain though, wasn't a martial artist or even a fighter for that matter. She was in far too much shock to actually consider screaming for help and Fon didn't want to startle her by making any sudden movements, so they stayed like that for a long, seemingly endless minute.

She wasn't even twitching. It was as if time had suddenly stopped.

The only sound that could be heard was the roaring thunder and the pitter patter of rain as it beat mercilessly down on the roof above them. The noise of the rain was somewhat drowned out because of the thick tiles they used. Now that he thought about it, she probably didn't want to take an open air bath, but it was the only kind they seemed to have at this inn.

It was obvious when Ain had recollected herself because her mouth opened then closed, repeating that process several times. Her face getting redder by the minute. The cool air of the outside wasn't doing anything to help.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice called from behind the bath's door. Her silhouette visible, but only slightly. She seemed to be holding something. Fon knew enough about this inn to know that this bath was only meant for the occupant of this room. He could also recognize the woman's voice as one of the younger staff. "Miss, are you in there? There was a blackout, so I'll be leaving an oil lamp here by the door for you."

Ain didn't answer.

Her eyes busied themselves with running across his body, getting a good eye full. But Fon doubted that that was her intention, she just seemed to still be processing it all. Wondering if he was real or just a figment conjured up by her imagination. It was dark around them, but their eyes had long adjusted. The rain made the stones around the bath shine like silver, providing an entirely different kind of mood. A completely unwelcome one.

When it finally clicked in her mind that this was indeed, _reality_ , she took a deep breath and a cautious step back, opening her mouth to speak.

"W—What are you d—Mmph!"

Fon was quick to cross the stretch of distance between them and place his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He used his free hand to place a finger over his own lips. "Shhh…" He ordered, noticing her knees trembling and turning into jelly. "I'm not going to do anyth—"

"Excuse me, Miss! Are you there?! I'm coming in!" The woman called, urgently. Obviously very worried when she didn't receive a response. A fair reaction. There was a blackout, after all. She was just doing her job. But that didn't mean Fon couldn't be annoyed.

Fon did the one thing he could with his limited time. That was, jump into the large bath. He planned to dive in on his own, but as he sidestepped her, Ain's legs gave out, sending her tumbling. With his superior reflexes, he made a move to grab her. But when she flailed her arms in an attempt to take hold of anything available, she pulled his hair and dragged him down with her.

They plummeted face first into the water.

For Xuan Wu's sake.

How in the world had he ended up in this situation?

* * *

 _A few hours ago..._

Fon looked up at the dark sky, painted a dreary gray. It was mid-noon, yet the sun was completely blotted out by the clouds that were heavy with rain. Despite the ominous look of the Heavens, no water fell. Not yet. The air was muggy, damp and downright suffocating. In towns filled with nature, the air always smelt of dirt and mossy, wet tree bark just before a storm. As if nature itself was warning them of what would soon come. The town was quiet today. No merchants had come through in fear of a sudden downpour. A wise decision. But a small town filled with only the usual locals and a few weary travelers made the place look lonely. A somber mood was in the air, no doubt the weather had something to do with that.

Fon walked through the empty streets, Lichi nuzzling his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw a few women talking about him with blushes on their faces and a group of travelling martial artists' eyeing his robes and the way he carried himself, before scoffing. They were the burly type. It was no wonder they made fun of someone as lanky as him. Fon paid them no mind and walked along with his usual mask of aloofness. During his leisurely stroll, he saw something that caught his eye.

Ain was leaving the restaurant he frequented. He could make out Ryuno yelling at Ryoke in the background, before she softly closed the door, blocking out the noise from inside. She was in her casual attire. Her hair in a loose ponytail, free from its usual bun which led him to believe that she had gotten off work early. That was a good idea, she didn't look at all dressed for the weather with only her _Qipao_ and scarf. He didn't understand women. How could they wear such short _Qipao_ all the time? It must've been cold and uncomfortable. They would always get looks from others, as well. Not all, but many men were lecherous creatures. Foxes and wolves. He would know.

He snuck up behind her just as she turned away from the door and with a smile on his face, he said, "Boo!"

Ain's eyes widened and she let out a shrill cry that made his ears bleed. She took a step back and would have tripped over her own feet had he not caught her arm to steady her. There was a look of utter terror on her face as she eyed him, realizing that he wasn't a threat. He watched her place a hand over her chest in an attempt to stop her racing heart.

"If I had known that you screamed like that," Fon grimaced as he caressed his abused ear. "I would have covered your mouth."

Even Lichi had sprung up in surprise at her blood curdling scream.

"B-Because!" Ain argued, gathering her composure.

He smiled, delighted. "Because?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Please don't do that!"

"Yes, yes," he said, letting go of her arm after he made sure she wouldn't suddenly fall again. "I'm sorry," Fon took Lichi off his head and placed his trusted companion in her open hands. No one could deny the cuteness of his beloved friend. "Lichi was excited to see you again."

"He sees me every day," she said, softly. But nonetheless smiled at the small animal in her hands. Lichi moved to sit on her shoulder, cuddling her cheek and fixing her mood. She was smiling now, her eyes disappearing.

"That's not nearly enough," his smile widened and his eyes crinkled in delight when he saw her face flush all over again.

It was true that Lichi had seen her every day for the past week. Fon had stayed longer than usual this time around and had come to eat dinner at the restaurant. He had nothing better to do, he wasn't accepting any jobs at the moment and he had no students to train. Fon usually timed his food runs when she was on break or when he saw that she was left to man the place alone again. It was fun watching her squirm. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"Are you done for the day?" He asked, watching her through soft eyes. "It's early."

"It looks like it's going to rain. I live on the other side of town, so I decided to get off early," Ain answered. She didn't seem to notice his gaze as she continued to stare at Lichi.

"Is that so?" He muttered, waiting until she directed her eyes back to him, before speaking again. "Would you mind accompanying me for a while?"

She tilted her head. "Where?"

He shrugged, carelessly. "Around."

She looked at his face then up at the ever darkening sky. Uncertainty written all over her features, always wearing her heart on her sleeve. "I really should be getting home though."

"Just for a bit," Fon insisted, using her overly considerate nature to his advantage. She had such a hard time saying no to the point of it being pitiable. "I'll walk you back home later, if you'd like."

She shot one last look up at the sky, before hesitantly nodding. "Only for a bit."

Fon grinned then turned on his heel and led the way. "This way."

"A-Ah! Wait for me," she grabbed the back of his robes, preventing him from going too far ahead.

From the corner of his eye, Fon could see the group of martial artists that had been gazing at him get up and leave.

* * *

Fon led the way as Ain held onto the back of his robes, so she wouldn't get separated from him. She had a hard time keeping up with him. He was far taller and walked faster, so she was practically stumbling along just to match his pace. He didn't slow down for her though. In fact, his mind seemed to be somewhere else as he led them to whatever destination he had in mind. Ain looked up at his broad back, his posture was perfect and his steps silent and light. His loosely tied hair trailed behind him and she ran her fingers through it, wondering why he didn't braid it or why he'd even want to grow his hair this long.

They were walking in silence along an old cobble path that led to the older parts of the town. It used to be the main part of the village, but now it was just a quiet area filled with inns and traditional shops. Usually only merchants and travelers ventured this far and that was only because there were no inns in the newer parts of the town. It just wasn't an exciting place to be. Ain could see a few shadows moving in some of the smaller alleys they passed and she quickened her steps. Her grip tightening over Fon's clothes.

Ain was too busy paying attention to every little sound she heard that she didn't notice when Fon had stopped and bumped right into his back. She immediately stepped back as Fon turned his head slightly to grin down at her.

"We're here," he said, gesturing with his chin toward the small teahouse before them. The place looked as if it belonged in a history book. All pointy rooftops, dark wood and paper lanterns. It held an entirely different aura about it.

"Wow," Ain said, peeking from behind him. "I didn't know this place was here."

"It's hidden, but thankfully I'm staying in an inn nearby. So I was able to find it easily," Fon told her. "It's probably not a good idea to come here on your own though. There are quite a number of back alleys in this area. It's easy to lose your way."

She nodded and Fon crossed his arms, stepping inside with her on his heels. It was quiet inside with hardly any customers. Traditional music played somewhere in the background. Ain knew that it was a live performance because she heard a low off-key sound, before someone cursed loudly at the mistake. A young waitress showed them to a small table by a large circular window. There really wasn't much of a view, but drinking tea by an open window somehow completed the feeling of dining out.

"You like sweets, right?" Fon asked. "They have a variety of _Tong sui_ here and I've heard good things about their Deep-fried _Mantou_."

Ain grinned, excitedly. "I've been craving tofu pudding."

He leaned back in his seat. "Order as much as you want."

"What about you?" She asked, tilting her head at him. "I thought you didn't like sweets."

"They serve fried tofu and meatbuns here," he grinned. "Their noodles aren't bad either."

She returned his smile when she heard that. She didn't want things to play out like last time when he had bought sweets, but ended up handing his entire portion over to her. "Do you come here a lot?"

He shook his head. "I grew up around here, but this is only my second time in this shop. I'm never usually in one place for too long."

She nodded, choosing not to pry. "Ryuno said that you're always out travelling," she said instead. "Have you been to many places?"

"I've explored China and a number of foreign lands," he said, turning away from her for a moment to order them food. Lichi jumped off of Ain's shoulder, going back to his place atop his Master's head. She watched the little monkey, resisting the urge to take it and nuzzle her face against the bundle of cuteness.

"Are you that interested in Lichi?" Fon suddenly asked and Ain's cheeks flushed at having been caught staring so intently.

"He's cute," Ain muttered, avoiding his piercing gaze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she didn't think it was something she wanted to hear. He was a fox. The type that thought scalding things about others, but was wise enough to never say those things aloud.

Fon shot her his perfectly composed grin. "He's a lot more ferocious than he looks."

She didn't doubt it.

"Do you live by yourself?" Fon asked.

Ain shook her head. "I live with my elder brother, but I don't know where he is right now."

"You don't know?"

Ain looked embarrassed as she said, "Err… He told me that he wanted to go on a training expedition to become a great martial artist and that he'd be back soon. Then he left without another word."

Fon stared at her for one long moment, trying to see if she was joking. But when her cheeks continued to burn in shame, he stifled a laugh. "What a reckless brother."

"He's really, really, _really_ unreliable," Ain complained, sighing loudly. "And when he writes letters all he talks about is how I need to find a rich husband before I get older!" She was getting worked up now, her eye twitching. "The nerve of that fool. He even sent me a picture of his most recent girlfriend and asked why I never write back."

Fon laughed, his quiet chuckles slicing through her annoyed thoughts. "He sounds interesting."

"Oh," she caught herself from saying anymore and grinned. "Sorry for suddenly springing my complaints on you."

"Hmm…" He hummed, carelessly. Then said in a teasing tone, "At least he's worried about your love life."

Ain grimaced, unattractively. "He shouldn't worry about such things."

"Really?" Fon said, amused. "Do you already have a husband in mind? Is it Ryoke? Ryuno's always talking about how you'll marry that son of his, you know?"

"What?" Her face heated. "He… Marry…? _What_?"

"Oh, you didn't know…?" Fon gave her an innocent grin, placing a finger over his lips. "Don't tell him I told you."

Ain shook her head, furiously. "Definitely not. Please tell him that I won't marry his son!"

"Eh?" Fon tilted his head. "Why me?"

"Because I can't deal with those two!" She said, urgently. Her heart hammering in her chest. "Ryuno will start making plans and pushing me towards marriage whenever he gets the chance! I don't want to be a part of his schemes!"

Fon didn't tell her how Ryuno was already secretly plotting the story of her and his son's love life. Ryuno was almost like a nagging woman, forcing his son to hurry up and marry. Though Fon supposed it was just one of the things that came with being a single parent. Ryuno's wife had died long ago and he was forced into the role of both mother and father. Fon commended him, even if he was a bit forceful at times. It would've been interesting to tell Ain everything, but he decided against it. She already looked troubled by the mere thought of marrying his son and that was enough for him.

Besides, he didn't think she'd go back to work if she suddenly found out all of Ryuno's intentions.

"Well, it's alright, isn't it?" Fon said, shrugging. "If you marry him you'll get the restaurant and you once said that you weren't interested in martial artists, didn't you? Ryoke looks like he has a glassjaw," Fon snickered to himself. "He seems like a good match."

She shook her head again. "I don't like playboys either and Ryoke doesn't seem very dependable. He'd probably sneak out while my back is turned."

Fon placed his chin in his hand, enjoying watching her squirm. "So no martial artists, no playboys and no undependable guys. What's your type then? The cutesy, prince like kind?"

"Err… No," Ain scratched her cheek uncomfortably. "I'm actually fine with all of those things as long as... Well..."

"But you said you weren't."

"It's… No… Uhm, I prefer…" She trailed off and made elaborate hand gestures as she tried to find the words that would best express what she was feeling. "I like even-tempered men," she looked down at her lap where her hands were curling up in embarrassment. How did they even get to this topic? "I-I can't handle it when others get really angry or overly excited. Those kinds of excitable dispositions startle me."

"So… placid, huh?" Fon said, smiling secretively.

Ain blushed a bright red. Looking every bit like the lanterns that hung around them. "P-Playboys tend to be overly touchy and most of the martial artists I've met are all r-really violent and they speak harshly too. They're…" She trailed off, looking up and meeting his gaze. A helpless look in her dark eyes. "Hard to handle."

"You'd pair well with a fighter though," Fon said, mysteriously. "Don't you think?"

Ain didn't quite know how to answer that.

"You can't protect yourself," Fon continued with a pleasant smile. "So it would be best to find someone that can. We, fighters may be a bit rough around the edges, but we're simple people. We'll love you just for your cooking. I would know, it's why I'm always at the restaurant for dinner."

She straightened her posture, she didn't know why she did and she didn't mean to do it, but the way he was looking at her made her heart race and had her getting self-conscious. He even threw out the word _love_ so easily. Perhaps she was still too naïve to be speaking about these things to an older man. He was speaking so calmly, so completely unruffled. His words were blunt, as if he could tell no lie. Self-assured beyond all reason. She wondered where he got his confidence from.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ain squeaked, but immediately covered her mouth when she realized that she had said that out loud. Fon only continued to stare at her in amusement. He was obviously enjoying this.

"It means that you have the ability to make me a very happy man," Fon said, evenly. "Shall we get married?"

Her eyes widened, before she averted her gaze. Ain covered her face with her hands, attempting to shrink in her seat and disappear. "Please don't tease me."

Fon smiled and said in a completely unrepentant tone, "Sorry."

Ain opened her mouth to speak, but was saved from answering as their food was brought out.

She cleared her mind, avoiding his gaze and trying to focus on the food before her. It wasn't really that hard. The food looked delicious. Ain smiled at the tofu pudding. This place certainly wasn't cheap with syrup either. The entire bowl was filled up to the very top. She looked up to see Fon already taking a bite out of a meatbun and she picked up her own spoon, ready to dig in. Unfortunately, she didn't even get to taste it because a big, burly man slammed his hand noisily down on the table, rattling it and making her food fall to the floor.

Ain's head snapped up to the man, taking in his large appearance. He had a cleanly shaved head and wore a pure white _Judogi._ His rippling muscles clearly visible even under his clothes. His eyebrows were thick and his lips were pressed into a thin, annoyed line. She stood from her chair, taking a few cautious steps back. Fon, however, just sat there calmly finishing his tea.

"You're a martial artist, right?" The man smirked, turning to Fon. He had a few men behind him and they all had sadistic gleams in their eyes. "We've been going around challenging fighters from each town – master and student, alike."

Fon outright ignored him.

With two quick steps, he crossed the short distance between him and Ain, bending down so that he was on level with her face. His hands resting on her cheeks, forcing her gaze to meet his own.

"What's this?!" The man yelled. "You're gonna ignore my chall—"

"Close your eyes and cover your ears," he interrupted, softly, making certain that her eyes were only on him. He took her hands and placed them over her ears, smiling tranquilly. "Stay like this and wait for me to come get you."

Fon pushed her eyelids down and she squeezed them shut. Her hands didn't do much to block out the sound of bodies hitting the ground, of furniture breaking or the howls of pain echoing around her, but she kept her hands firmly planted above her ears anyway. Not even a minute later, she felt someone gently pulling her hands down.

"Okay, all done," Fon whispered, completely calm. "Come on, you can open your eyes now," Ain carefully peeked one eye open, coming face to face with Fon's gentle gaze. When he saw that she was still being overly alert, he used his thumbs to pull her eyelids up. "Hey, I said open your eyes. Everything's fine now, see? You're okay."

She wasn't, but she didn't say that. Instead, her eyes glazed over in worry, searching his face for any kind of injury. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

She cautiously peered her head out from behind him and her eyes widened at the sight. The man that had challenged them had his head shoved into the wooden floorboards, his companions all either knocked unconscious over tables or haphazardly thrown into the nearest wall. She could feel her heart thumping noisily and she hoped that he couldn't hear the sound of its erratic beating. He probably could. The staff and other customers seemed to be frozen in place, their faces mimicking her own.

"Hey," he put a hand on her chin, bringing her gaze back to him. His slanted eyes provided a sense of security. "Don't look."

"How did you…?" She trailed off.

He ran the top of his fingers over her cheek, careful of his nails. Short and blunt or not – they could still scratch the hell out of something. "Time to take you home."

"Eh?"

He practically pushed her out the door.

"Which way?" Fon asked, tightly squeezing her hand.

Ain looked left then right, checking the streets for something familiar. When she couldn't find anything, she shook her head. "I… I'm not familiar with this place."

"Let's head back the way we came first," Fon said, dropping her hand and leading the way. But as they walked down one of the alleys that led back to where they came, Ain felt a droplet of water hit her nose. Looking up, she felt another on her forehead and another expertly landed in her eye with extreme precision, making her blink.

"It's rai—" Ain was cut off by the sudden downpour of heavy water and the loud cackle of thunder. Fon looked up in surprise, before quickly looking back at her as she let out a yelp. "Ow!" She yelled, shielding her head with her hands as they were pelted by Mother Nature, herself. "There's hail mixed with the ra—OW!"

"Let's go to the inn I'm staying in!" Fon shouted over the noise of the oncoming storm as he felt Lichi sneak inside his robes for shelter. Fon crouched before her in an indication for her to get on his back. She did so without complaint. There was no time for that, wrapping her arms around his neck, he stood and ran at Mach speed back to the inn he was staying in.

It was a quick sprint – five minutes. But for her it probably would have taken a good thirty. By the time they got there, they were both drenched. Thankfully there were rooms available. Not many people had stopped by the town because of the dark clouds that had lingered in the skies all morning, which was lucky for her because she didn't think she could handle sharing a room with Fon. She was quickly led to a room as Fon disappeared into his own with the promise to come check up on her later.

* * *

Fon shut the door behind him as he stepped inside his room, heading to the open bath without a second thought. He replayed the day's events in his mind. That man and his underlings had completely ruined the mood with his sudden challenge and had all his kind words about martial artists going down the drain in under a second. Then when he finally got something going again, they were pelted by hail. Not just rain. It was _hail._ It was like the universe was out to get him, throwing him into tornadoes of never-ending shit.

He sighed loudly at the thoughts, exasperated. Instead, he focused on the problem at hand. He was soaked to the bone and utterly freezing right now. Fon quickly shed his shoes and top, carelessly dropping it on the floor by the bath. Lichi had been quiet today, barely bothering him and as he ran a hand through his tangled hair, he realized that his companion wasn't on his head. His eyes widened slightly, trying to recall when he had last saw him. Fon was sure that he came inside with him though.

"Lichi?" Fon called, looking around. He checked his discarded shirt, wondering if he was still tucked away in his robes. When he didn't find him, his eyes scanned the surroundings. "Lichi! Are you here? Come out."

Fon saw something small and white move from the corner of his eye.

Lichi.

He was running off somewhere.

Fon didn't think twice. He chased after his partner.

It was unusual for Lichi to suddenly leave his side without permission which meant that there was probably trouble. He ran right back into the rain, getting even wetter as he jumped a few tall gates, sidestepped underbrush and jumped on the inn's roof all the way until he was on the opposite side of his room. He stopped to look around him, checking the area. He was over the slippery tiles of one of the outer rooms. It was hard to see with all the rain, but eventually he was able to spot Lichi lounging comfortably under the roof of a private open air bath. Fon had been here long enough to know that this section of the inn was usually vacant. Besides, it wasn't like he'd be in long.

It didn't take that much effort to get down.

Just a kick of his feet and Fon stood menacingly over his partner, glaring at the tiny monkey that merely tilted its head cutely in return. As if it had done no wrong.

Fon scooped him up in his arms. "Why'd you suddenly run off like tha—"

 _ **Clunk.**_

Now, that wasn't good.

Fon slowly turned when he heard the sound of a bucket falling and his eyes widened as he came face to face with a naked Ain.

* * *

 _A/N: **I made a wordpress**. I migrated from LJ, so please just visit that instead. It's already up and running. **I moved there so people can just follow it via email,** that way everyone knows when I release things instead of having to guess. **THE DIRECT URL IS ON MY PROFILE.**_

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	6. DP: Awkward Moments

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Days Past**_

 _ **Awkward Moments**_

…

Ain took a deep breath as her head shot out, breaking through the surface of the water.

She was panting, still in shock.

"…Miss? Are you okay?" The hostess asked, tilting her head at her. She was holding a flashlight, but was thankfully kind enough to point it down instead of at her face, or worse – in the water. "I was worried when you weren't responding, pardon my intrusion."

Ain's face was flushed, but she blamed it on her nakedness and the contrasting heat of the bath to the chilly night air. She made sure to never blame it on the man currently inside the bath with her, lingering somewhere around. Nope. She tucked _that_ thought into the deepest, darkest recess of her mind with a big tag that read, ' _Never open on fear of total mortification.'_ She had never been so incredibly thankful for the dark than she was now. Tonight, the dimness was welcome with open arms and a light smile. It acted as an extra cover not only for her, but for the man in the water. When Ain thought about how he was close by, her body heated and even though she had only been in the water for all of a second, she was starting to feel _very_ lightheaded. But no way would she faint. Not naked and not when _he_ was around.

The water was so deep that it sat just above the curves of her breasts. The woman was looking at her with worry and Ain knew that she had to say _something_ , anything would do. Fast. But she could feel Fon's long hair floating upwards and touching her bare side in a way that had her mind going to the gutter as she frantically wondered where he was exactly. Could he see her? She'd die of embarrassment.

"Uhm," the hostess cleared her throat. "Mis—"

"I-I'm fine!" Ain squeaked, thinking of a quick half lie. "I was just so surprised by the sudden blackout! Then when you suddenly called out to me I got frightened and tripped right into the water! Ehehehe…" She trailed off, letting it all out in one breath, showing the woman just how nervous she was. Ain even scratched her cheek for added effect, not like she needed to. She wasn't exactly faking her shock.

The hostess seemed to buy it because she nodded, albeit a little unsurely. Perhaps it was good that Ain already had an easily startled disposition to begin with, it made things like this more believable when she said them.

"I'm sorry for startling you," the woman said, bowing her head a bit. "Are you afraid of the dark? I'll be happy to wait behind the door while you finish, so I can hand you the lamp."

"N-No!" Ain said a little too forcefully. Fon's hair was tangling itself around her body and she was mentally screaming. Why in the world did he have to keep his hair so long? This was torture and she wondered just what deity she had pissed off to deserve this. "W-Well, what I mean is… I can handle it on my own. Th-Thank you for your offer though… a-and for coming to check on me too! I'm very sorry for worrying you!"

"Oh," she put a hand on her cheek in delight at her politeness. She looked to be in her late twenties, maybe a little younger. "It's no problem. My name is Lanfen, please call for me if you need anything. Dinner will be served at seven tonight. Would you like it earlier?"

Ain's eyes widened when she saw little air bubbles by her side. She almost yelped in surprise when a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and squeezing. An indication for her to hurry up and end the conversation. Now.

"S-seven sounds perfect!"

"Well then…" She smiled one last time, before putting the lamp on the floor and closing the door. Her soft steps barely echoing as she left with a pleased expression lighting up her face.

"Gaaah!" Fon's head broke the surface of the water, taking deep breaths of air. The water only reached his middle and Ain's face heated when she saw him standing there. "I was about to cave in and show myself. You're way too polite!" He scolded, turning to her with a fierce look in his usually peaceful eyes. "Couldn't you be a little less attentive seeing her off? Don't make me wait. In the first place, there's no need for you to have such a lengthy conversation in the bath—"

"Turn around, you idiot!" She yelled, splashing water in his face. "And your hair's all over me!"

Fon's eyes widened in realization and a faint tint of red spread over his cheeks. Something he blamed on the steam. He was quick to turn, mumbling an apology. "Sorry."

"What are you even doing in here?!" She demanded, carefully brushing his long hair away from her body and searching the water for the towel she had dropped on the way in. Her cheeks burning a bright red. Her eyes drifted to his back for a moment, unintentionally taking note of the lean muscle. He had a dragon tattoo crawling up his arm and to his chest and she stared at it for a moment longer, before searching for the towel again.

"Lichi," Fon muttered, crossing his arms as he waited. His pants were soaking wet and it felt uncomfortable against his skin. He saw Lichi sitting by the oil lamp with his usual cute smile and Fon narrowed his eyes at his companion, giving him a fierce glare. "He ran off and I followed him. I didn't expect to see you here, I apologize."

"You're some kind of pervert, aren't you?"

"I'm not," Fon shot back instantly – defensively.

She pursed her lips. "I don't believe you."

Fon let out a sigh, shaking his head. He regretted chasing after Lichi like that. What an impulsive decision. "Ugh."

Ain found her towel a moment later and she dived down to grab it, wrapping it securely around her torso. Not that it did much. The thing was soaking wet, clinging to her body. It suddenly felt so much smaller than when she was holding it before and she sighed in frustration. She wanted to hurl it at his head, but she didn't know what he'd suddenly try if she did.

"Close your eyes," Ain said, swimming to the edge of the bath. "I'm going to get out."

Fon did so.

"Are they closed?" She asked, hesitantly.

He let out a breath. "Yes."

He heard Ain as she quickly stepped out of the bath and ran back inside. The door sliding noisily behind her. He could hear her frantic breathing and the way she scurried about. Not even the loudness of the storm could drown those noises out and with his eyes closed all his other senses became hypersensitive to everything around him. He felt the water gliding between his fingertips and heard the soft rustle of leaves. He was about to get up and leave the same way he'd come, but was stopped by her voice.

"Wait right there!" She called to him from behind the door, distracting him from everything else. "Don't you dare leave! I'm going to get you a robe!"

Fon took three deep, calming breaths, before opening his eyes. He sighed, exasperated. His eyes drifting to the door as he swam up to the edge of the bath. Lichi had disappeared again. He had probably gone inside where the temperature was better. He could make out Ain's silhouette as she got changed behind the translucent screen and he quickly averted his gaze, looking down and moving to the edge of the bath. Fon sunk down with a sigh, relaxing a bit before he'd be forced to get out. He should have just left, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Especially, since she had asked him to wait which meant that she probably wanted to know what happened in excruciating detail. Or maybe it was just because she didn't want him to get pelted by hail again if he left via rooftop. Yes, that seemed more like her. She was considerate to a fault.

A damn sheep.

She had no sense of self-preservation.

He was a man too, or did she just not see him as one? No. That was highly unlikely.

Ain knocked on the door, three quick rasps, before entering. He looked up and stifled a laugh at her appearance. "What are you doing, Ain?"

She had a towel wrapped around her eyes, clutching a clean robe and towel to her chest. Even with the towel covering her eyes and then some, Fon could still make out the redness of her cheeks and he smiled. He leaned his arms on the edge of the bath, looking up at her in amusement. He could just imagine the pout on her face. Her eyes narrowed to the point that they disappeared and this time he couldn't control the bark of laughter that escaped him.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," he said as innocently as possible. Still laughing.

"You are!"

He merely smiled. Not like she could see it.

"Tch," she let out, pursing her lips. That was a sound he never expected to leave her mouth. "I'm going to leave this here, so hurry up and change, okay?"

He smirked. "I will."

She gingerly placed the clothes at her feet, before fumbling her way back inside. Her hands out in front of her, trying to find the door. She slid it shut a moment later and he heard her sigh in relief. He grinned, slipping out of the bath and changing. He let his towel hang around his neck as he finally made his way inside her room. Fon found her sitting on a cushion and busily toweling her hair to a manageable dampness. It was longer than his and if he were being completely honest, looked a lot better cared for. While his was cut in certain places and thinned out, hers looked almost silky. Or perhaps that was just a trick of the candle light. It flickered and made things look different than how it was.

Fon took a seat beside her, cautious of the space and her reaction. She didn't say anything, but he could see the blush on her cheeks. He watched her run a comb through her hair with a frown on her lips. She looked to be thinking about what to say. He smiled to himself, breaking the terse silence.

"Your hair's always tied up," he started. "I didn't realize it was so long."

"Because it gets in the way when I'm cooking," she muttered, finally turning to look at him. Her eyes widened when she did. "You need to dry your hair!"

"Hmm…?" He tilted his head at her and smiled. "I'll let it air dry."

"Your hair is so long… that'll take hours," she said, kneeling behind him.

"Are you going to dry it for me?" He asked, amused. Turning his head to shoot her a meaningful glance. "That'll take a while too, you know?"

Her face flushed and she looked away, shoving her towel in his face until he was forced to face forward again. She gingerly began drying his hair, as if it were a wig that would fall right off if she tugged too hard. After a while, she spoke, "…It's easier to talk to you like this. I'll get embarrassed if you're beside me, looking at my face."

"I see," he closed his eyes and grinned. Her voice was steady and soft, it had a hint of shyness, but not nearly as much as usual. He relaxed, leaning back slightly when he felt her running a comb through his hair.

"When you said that you'd be checking up on me later, I wasn't expecting it to be in the bath," she said, frowning.

Fon sighed. "I sincerely apologize for that."

"What were you doing there?" She asked.

"Lichi ran off when I was about to take my own bath," he repeated the words he had said in the bath, and then some. His eyes looked around searching for him. He found Lichi spread out on the table before him, fast asleep. Fon reached out, fondly running a hand over his head. "I followed him because I was worried. He usually never leaves my side. This is the first time he's acted out."

"Did you…" She trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Did you see… anything?"

An image of her naked under the clear water entered his mind.

"No."

"Really?" She peered over his shoulder, so she could look into his eyes.

"Really," he lied.

She smiled and went back to tending to his hair, nodding happily to herself. "Good."

He felt her softly tugging at his locks, splitting it into three. She was taking a while, so he reached up and ran a hand over the place where his head felt tighter than usual. He smirked. "Ain, are you braiding my hair?"

She looked up in surprise, so engrossed in her work. "B-Because it looked messy being so loosely tied," she muttered, touching the very top of the braid. Near his neck. "Does it feel weird?"

"A little," he admitted. "But you can finish."

She smiled. "Alright."

He waited until she finished her task to speak again.

"Hey," he called, suddenly leaning back and pressing his full weight on her. Ain let out a surprised yelp and immediately tried pushing him off. To no avail. "I have a question."

"W-What?" She squeaked. Her face was beet red and the fact that he let the back of his head rest on her shoulder wasn't helping. It seemed she was doing all she could just to not crumple on the floor under his full weight.

He peered seriously up at her. "Have you already begun to hate me for what happened?"

Her eyes widened and the blush on her face even spread to her neck and the tips of her ears. Fon didn't actually think that was possible. She looked away from him. "Not at all."

He chuckled, pushing his back against her until they both toppled over.

* * *

Early next morning, as promised, Fon walked her back to her house. There weren't many people out, so they had no problem walking through the usually crowded streets. There were a few puddles here and there from last night's rain and the air had that after rain smell. Only amplified by the nature around them. The trees were wet and each one had a different scent after it rained - a scent that tainted the air. Fon had her braid his hair again that morning with a promise to teach him how to do it properly on his own. He had learned that night that she wasn't the type that stayed up past her bedtime. She was so sleepy after their short talk that she had gone out like a light, and come morning, she was up even before him. He, who rose with the sun.

She was a morning person through and through.

"Here it is," Ain said, gesturing to a small house that sat in the corner of the street. An inconspicuous little place that one would just pass by, forgetting a second later. Small and clean. "Thank you for taking me home."

Fon nodded in response. His observant eyes seeing two letters peeking out from under the mat by the door.

"There are letters for you," he informed her.

"Hmmm…?" She bent down and picked them up, quickly ripping the larger one open. "Oh, it's from my brother."

Fon watched her read over the contents, her eyes getting wider with each passing second. "Something wrong?"

She showed him a picture. It was her brother, he couldn't really tell at first glance though. In fact, he could only tell by the name and date hastily scrawled along the bottom of the photo. Her brother looked like the type that smiled a lot. Not just any smile, either. The foolish air-headed kind that you just couldn't hate no matter how much you tried. He didn't have that embarrassed look about him. In fact, he seemed like the overly confident sort. With a brother like that, it was actually pretty surprising that she couldn't handle excessively passionate people. They looked nothing alike. Especially, since her brother's head was completely shaved and he was in front of a large monastery.

"He became a monk!" Ain said, exasperated. Glaring daggers at the photo. "That idiot! He's even telling me to donate some money for Buddha's marriage blessing! I don't need that! Besides, I thought he left to become a martial artist and what happened to his girlfriend?!"

"So you do care about what happens to him," Fon said, smiling pleasantly.

She averted her gaze, cheeks reddening. "Sorry, I turn into a different person when it comes to him."

He grinned, shrugging. It wasn't like usual though. Something was very fox-like in that face of his and Ain didn't want to see it. Especially, not in this situation. "I have heard that siblings often have completely different personalities when dealing with each other."

She frowned, covering her face with both her hands. Thoroughly embarrassed. "Please don't read too much into it."

He crossed his arms. "Yes, yes."

Ain sighed, turning to open the other letter in an effort to dissipate her embarrassment. "Oh," she let out. "It's from Ryuno."

"Hmmm…?" Fon hummed, tilting his head. "What did he have to say that couldn't be said at work?"

"He wants me to go grocery shopping with Ryoke…" Ain trailed off, going redder by the second. Now that she knew Ryuno's intentions, an uncomfortable feeling welled up in her.

"Are you that bothered by it?" He asked.

"Of course!" Came her immediate protest. Her face looked like a blowfish with the way she was pouting. "I don't want to marry him!"

Fon merely shrugged. He wanted to say something, but opted not to speak of such things. Instead, he asked, "Then what do you plan on doing?"

She looked worriedly down at the note, before sighing loudly. "I'll talk to Ryuno."

Fon grinned at the thought of the way that conversation would play out. She'd probably end up making things worse by not getting the proper words out. Ryuno had the kind of personality that ignored others' wants, getting him to move at his pace. He might even misunderstand and think that Ain wanted to marry his son.

"Good luck," he said, grinning.

She pursed her lips, looking down dejectedly. "…Thanks."

* * *

 _A/N: Previews? Check out my wordpress. I've also updated my Future Stories list if anyone's interested in that, and I released a **GILGAMESHXOC!**_

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	7. Rueful Nights

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Rueful Nights**_

…

 _Was I able to love you to the best of my ability?_

…

Fon sat by the open doors of the verandah, looking out at the night sky. It had been such a long time since he had stayed or even gotten near this inn. A lifetime ago. This place hadn't really changed – a little more rundown than it once was, but that was only to be expected. The inn now featured indoor baths as opposed to only having open air ones. It was a good change. But it made him feel a little nostalgic and he was loathed to admit, a little lonely. He had good memories here. It hurt to see things change. Sometimes he wished time could stop. Like how it stopped for him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was inside the room, on the far corner nestled in the dark. He was fast asleep on a futon and snoring loudly. The blanket kicked haphazardly to his feet and his arms and legs spread out starfish style. His pajama's riding up to expose his stomach. Reborn was asleep beside him, except his fellow Arcobaleno had set up some kind of hammock right smack in the middle of the room, hanging from two cabinets, impressively.

Fon should have tried to get a little sleep, but he knew that would be a useless endeavor. It would be foolish to even attempt. There was no sleep to be had tonight. He was wide awake and restless, something he made sure to keep hidden. But in the dead of night, it was hard to keep feelings at bay; hard to keep thoughts from stirring up the ghosts of the past. When they awoke – they chased him, all too happily. How careless of him to think of the years long gone, to reminisce of what once was, to play scenarios of what could have been. That wouldn't do him any good.

He had always been satisfied with burning himself out until exhaustion, but he had long ago realized that that wasn't exactly a good thing to do. Ain worried about him far too much. He could – would admit that it was a feeling he liked. Still…

"Ain," he called, lifting a hand and attempting to grasp the moon. Too far. "What are you doing right now?"

 _Are you tired of waiting?_

 _I'm coming to see you._

 _Just a little longer._

 _I hope you believe my words._

 _I hope you forgive my excuses._

 _I'm sorry._

"Ciaossu," Fon's inner rambling was interrupted by Reborn, standing behind him in his tiny pajamas. "It's not good to dredge up the past."

"We're Arcobaleno," Fon said, almost grudgingly. He brought his hand back and crossed his arms as Reborn took a seat beside him. This would have been the perfect time for a drink. If only they had their old bodies back. "If we don't remember the past, who will?"

Reborn didn't answer. "You're not sleeping?"

"I remember times when the seven of us would go for days without sleep. Just doing the interesting jobs handed to us by an unknown patron," Fon said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Things were easier back then."

"Theft, assassination, fighting tournaments, coercing key political figures," Reborn listed off. There were more, but those were the only ones that came to mind at the moment. His squeaky voice didn't fit the seriousness of their conversation. "Everything was interesting, every job was a new challenge..."

"We weren't expecting to end up like this," Fon muttered, finishing off his sentence. His lips twitched in a momentary smirk filled with self-derision.

"Do you regret it?"

Fon closed his eyes, a familiar face clouding his vision. "A bit."

"Do you miss her?"

"Do you miss Luce?" Fon shot back. Reborn was silent, not answering. But silence was just another kind of response. The world's number one hitman was looking up at the moon – at the skies that held no answers. That was alright though. It wasn't as if he was searching for one. "I'm sorry," Fon amended. "That remark was in poor taste."

"You've been unsettled ever since we got here," Reborn observed. He didn't take Fon's scathing reply to heart. Despite his appearance, he wasn't a child.

"It's because you told me such farfetched tales of the future," Fon explained, thinking about their previous conversation back on the roof of Tsuna's home. "You said that I didn't get back to China in time. It's a shocking thought."

"Even back then," Reborn muttered, grinning. "You always ran to her side. Whenever we were given a break, you'd head back to China without a second thought. It was like instinct for you. A homing instinct."

Reborn didn't hate that about him. In fact, it was one of Fon's better traits. Despite how most of the Arcobaleno acted around each other, there was no doubt that they all respected each other's strengths and likewise – their weaknesses. Those were the things that made them human. The things that told them that they weren't working with robotic killing machines and crazed maniacs with nothing better to do with their free time. It told them that they merely worked with committed professionals. The best of the best.

"Force of habit," Fon shrugged. Just like the way he'd always find excuses to run his fingers through her hair. "It's the same for you, isn't it?" He gestured with his head toward the sleeping Vongola a distance behind them.

"It's my job to make him a proper head, suitable in his future role as the Vongola Family's next boss," Reborn sighed. "I can't do that if he's dead."

"What will you do?" Fon asked, finally opening his eyes. "When he ages before your eyes?"

"Life goes on," Reborn said, vaguely. "I'll train the next head."

"I think that it's easier to say something like that because…" Fon trailed off, searching for the words. "Tsuna is merely your student."

Reborn knew exactly what Fon meant by that. "Things always get more complicated when romantic feelings are involved."

That was the harsh truth.

Fon, who could so easily carry Ain off and see things from a perspective higher than her, was now a baby. A tiny, widdle baby that couldn't even wrap his arms around the thinnest part of her torso. Just over the curve of her hips. He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore without straining his neck or standing from some place high above. Not to mention that kissing and making love were activities so far out of the question that it couldn't even be joked about. There were no perks to being in this body.

None at all.

A form where everyone underestimated and looked down on him. Women cooed at him not because of his usual handsome, cat-like mien, but because of his cuddly cuteness. That had been new. He tired easily and could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Impromptu naptime was common and very dangerous. He couldn't pronounce certain words and couldn't even eat his favorite food because his sensitive tongue couldn't handle anything spicy. If he tried, he'd cry his eyes out. His cheeks red.

"Once…" Fon trailed off, wondering for a moment why he was even going to talk about this. Perhaps it was the nostalgic atmosphere or maybe it was the beautiful moon that urged him to reminisce, to share some of his pain with one of the few that could understand it. Reborn understood not because he was Arcobaleno – Colonnello and Lal were as well, but they were lucky. They wouldn't understand. No. Reborn understood because he had also outlived someone precious to him. Even if she was just a friend, Reborn had still outlived her.

Reborn sat quietly, waiting for Fon to gather his thoughts and speak.

A moment later, he did.

"Once," Fon repeated, more firm. "I woke up from a nap. I had just finished a journey to gather a few rare herbs in Italy for a job, and I found myself hurrying home," Fon swallowed the lump in his throat. He was speaking and he'd be damned if he stopped halfway. He never gave up halfway – digressed, sure. "I wanted to embrace her and when I had actually woken up enough, when the dregs of sleep had finally faded, I remembered that that was impossible. When was it, I wonder, that embracing the woman I love became a luxury?"

Fon kept a mental list of all the things he had to do at least once to make her happy, of all the promises he had to fulfill to her before her time was up. But it wasn't going to be enough. She'd leave his grasp before he'd finally check everything off and when she did, what then? What would he do with all those ideas? Space out and imagine them? She was his compass. The direction he'd go when all else failed. He didn't want her to break and stop working. He didn't want to be lost.

What a sorry husband he made.

Fon stared straight ahead, donning a face of extreme contemplation. He was in a trance and Reborn did the only thing he could. He tapped a soft hand against the wooden floorboards, snapping Fon from his haunting thoughts. Trapping him back into reality. His memories may have been nice, but he couldn't live in the past.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Reborn suddenly asked, changing the topic to something lighter and far less depressing.

"Even in my old body it took me a few hours," Fon said, recalling his long treks up and down that mountain. It was bothersome whenever he wanted to take Ain somewhere, but that was also part of the fun. There were times when he'd carry her on his back and suddenly jump up high into the air. She'd close her eyes and squeeze him tight in terror. That was a happier time. "It might take us the entire day and then some."

"Tsuna can always fly up there."

"This is my safe haven," Fon muttered, disapproving. "Please don't do something that may attract even the slightest bit of attention. I'd be bothered if she were disturbed."

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his little head. "So that means we'll be going up there the old fashioned way then? Are you sure about this, Fon? It might take longer than expected."

"It's fine," Fon needed time to gather his thoughts and carefully construct his composure anyway. "It'll give me time to prepare for her reaction to my letter. Rehearsals are the key to everything."

"I look forward to seeing how you handle it," Reborn said, amused.

"But you look forward to me telling you about my past even more," It wasn't a question.

Reborn shrugged, smiling meaningfully.

* * *

The sun was unforgiving today with its blistering heat and blinding rays, beating down on them and making sweat run down their backs as they trudged up the rocky mountain. The trees around them did nothing to help. The shade they provided was just plain unsatisfactory. The air was too dry, making it difficult to breathe as they continued on at a snail's pace.

They had been walking for a good five hours, leaving at the crack of dawn right after a light breakfast. They didn't want to attract any attention or bump into anyone, so the earlier the better. But leaving at that time was clearly taking its toll. Everything had drawbacks. Tsuna was panting as he climbed up, holding a large stick. His hair and clothes clinging uncomfortably to his skin that was slick with sweat. Reborn and Fon sat on his shoulders, making the journey that much harder.

"Please walk on your own," Tsuna said, helplessly. A weary sigh escaping his lips. "Even for just a little while."

"My legs hurt," came Reborn's quick response. Not even giving his request a second thought.

Tsuna frowned, plentifully. "Ugh, but this is hurting my shoulders!"

"There's a waterfall just up ahead," Fon intervened, hopping off his shoulders and up the closest tree branch. He inspected their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were and where they needed to turn. The forests of this mountain had gotten even denser over the years. "We can stop there to rest."

Tsuna lit up at the words.

"But only for a little while," Fon said, looking into the trees. "We need to make it to at least the middle of this mountain before nightfall."

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "We're not even at the middle yet?!"

"We're close. At our current pace it'll take a few more hours," Fon said, looking down at their forms on the ground below him and smirking. "I have to get this cake and pudding up there before it turns bad."

Fon produced a large box from seemingly out of nowhere.

"We're rushing because of…" Tsuna trailed off in disbelief. "…Dessert?"

"This is my peace offering and to make sure she believes that that letter was written by none other than me," Fon said, vaguely. "Why? Are you already tired Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shook his head and with eyes filled with determination, said, "No."

He grinned then jumped back on his shoulder. "Good."

"So," Tsuna asked as they continued onward. "Why are we heading up here?"

"To get Fon to agree to train the Storm Guardian," Reborn said, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle sounds of nature around them.

"Heeeh?" Tsuna let out, shooting a glance at Fon from the corner of his eye. "Then why isn't Gokudera here?"

"A hot tempered man like Gokudera will only startle her," Fon said, vaguely.

"That's right," Reborn nodded. "And to become a good Boss, sometimes you'll need to take on menial tasks like this if they'll help the Family."

Tsuna sighed, resigning himself to his unlucky fate.

"Once we reach our destination, I advise you not to speak too loudly or to suddenly yell out if something were to surprise you," Fon warned.

"Hmm…?" Tsuna tilted his head. "That reminds me, what's in this mountain anyway? Who're we visiting?"

"We're visiting Fon's wife," Reborn said.

"Oh," Tsuna muttered, before his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. His eyebrows attempting to reach his hairline. "W-Wife?! What?!"

"Quiet," Fon said, as Tsuna's voice echoed all around them. The sudden flapping of wings near them meant that Tsuna had disturbed the stillness of this sleeping forest with his sudden yell.

"But how?!" Tsuna protested loudly. Not even hearing Fon's warning. "He's a baby!" He told Reborn as if it weren't obvious. "How can a baby get married?!"

Reborn sidestepped the question. "Oh, I think I hear running water."

"Wait, he—"

"You're right," Fon interrupted Tsuna's complaint. "It should be just beyond those trees."

"Hurry, Tsuna!" Reborn urged.

"…Err, alright," Tsuna said hesitantly. A frown on his face as he ran past a thick line of trees, before entering a small clearing.

The clearing was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.

The sun still beat on the place, since there was no thicket of trees to block it out. But there was a large waterfall noisily dropping water into a body of water that was carried off by a river, ensuring that it never filled. Wild flowers grew on the edge of the water and the grass was soft to the touch. Large, flat rocks were littered around the area, almost as if they were carefully placed there. The water was sparkling and clear, perfect for taking a dip in.

Fon looked around at his familiar surroundings, marveling at it all. He usually didn't stop by here on his way up the mountain. Always eager to get to his destination. Lichi jumped off his shoulder and ran ahead, dipping his little limbs in the water with a cute smile.

"How nostalgic," Fon murmured, hopping off Tsuna's shoulder as the young Vongola Boss went to wash his face.

Fon could recall the days spent here as well as the nonexistent lines on his baby smooth hands. He used to bring Ain here during days when nothing plagued their thoughts, but the desire to be near one another. He always had to coerce her into getting into the water and used to wait with bated breath whenever she'd dive for too long, waiting for the moment she resurfaced and smiled at him. His eyes naturally following her form as he'd startle her, watching in amusement as she'd let out a loud yelp that he always had to muffle.

Fon sighed.

Just the memory of her voice was enough to make him desperate to see her.

Memories were such a cruel, stabbing thing.

They were good for a time, but just when life got a little rough they made one feel inexplicably lonely. A sadness beyond reason that crept into one's heart, made its home and never left. Sometimes having so many memories bottled inside his head was a far too heavy burden. One that, at times, he'd be forced to lay his head down just to get his feelings sorted out. He had accepted his situation, his curse long ago, but sometimes it was still so surreal. He was old, but he didn't have his wrinkles, his laugh lines, his calloused hands, his popping joints. He had nothing to show for it. No yearly accolades. No physical display of his sagacity. Yet he had memories that spanned decades on his back, some were stained a dreary gray and others were jagged and blurry – almost forgotten during the torpid passing of time.

He wondered how the rest of the Arcobaleno dealt with it. Perhaps they lost themselves in other activities to avoid thinking about it. Or perhaps they were like him and did think about it, always aching inside, never showing their true feelings. Both theories could be correct, they both probably were. If he were being honest then he was jealous of Colonnello and Lal Mirch. A stinging sort of envy that came and left during those rare times he'd see them together or when he missed the familiar – forgotten feeling of holding Ain in his arms. Having her locked within the circle of his embrace was Heaven in its own right.

Loss was such a strange thing. The more he tried to forget, the more he remembered. His mind remembered what his heart never failed to recall. Fon wasn't foolish enough to expect happiness. He didn't deserve something like that. But staring at loss in the mirror was anything, but pleasant.

 _ **Whoosh.**_

Fon suddenly dropped to a crouch, braid billowing above him.

The Chinese marital artist had expertly dodged a pistol whip aimed right at his head.

"Annoying," Reborn muttered, just as Fon turned around to shoot him a look. "Stop reminiscing and ignoring all human life. You'll be able to see her by tomorrow night, if not earlier."

"The mind is a selfish thing," Fon said, crossing his arms. Full on lecture mode. "You can't tell it what to do, what not to think of. It'll spite you. When you're fighting the natural flow of your mind, you're rejecting the basics of martial arts. You begin thinking of yourself as something separate, you begin to uproot yourself from your spirit when in actuality you are but a part of the greater order. An order which includes sorrow and loss. I cannot overlook even the slightest detail of my life, everything is of equal importance. If my mind chooses to reminisce then I should pay careful attention to its needs."

"Hmmm…" Reborn let out, thinking it over. That was such a… _Fon_ thing to say. Though he supposed that he should have expected an answer like that. "I see. That might be good to teach Gokudera, it might ease his angry temperament."

"I'll get a good grasp of his personality when I meet him," he replied.

Reborn nodded, approvingly. "Just don't space out when others need you. Sometimes it's good to focus on what's here before you."

Fon smiled. It looked almost self-deprecating. "I'll keep that in mind."

He already knew that, but having someone say it to his face made it different somehow.

"But if you insist on dredging up years long gone," Reborn took a seat by the water, dipping his feet in. Tsuna was beside his little self, listening intently in on their conversation. "Do you mind sharing your experiences?"

"Yes!" Tsuna said, raising his hand. "I'm interested in hearing about this!"

Fon grinned, ambiguously. "There isn't much to say."

Tsuna deflated, however Reborn was not at all deterred by his easy avoidance. "We have a lot of time before we get to your house," Reborn said, smartly. "It'd be nice to have details."

Fon could almost see her. His memory coming to life before his eyes. Ain sat by the water, brushing long hair behind her ear and tilting her head at him, noticing his unyielding stare. She'd smile and blush, he'd laugh. It was an echo of the past. Ghosts haunting him – mocking him. ' _Were right here_ , _'_ they taunted and he was foolish enough to listen. He had enough. This was slowly breaking him. His mind already knew that, his heart just wasn't able to catch up.

' _All I need is you,'_ his former self whispered from somewhere and Fon reached out a hand in a futile attempt to grab ahold of the past. Reborn and Tsuna were looking at him strangely, but he couldn't find it in him to care. _'Ain…'_ She was right there. _'My wife!'_

He grasped.

She disappeared.

An expected outcome, but it didn't stop the rush of disappointment that burst forth from a dam long crumbling.

"Then…" Fon muttered, turning to stare at them with his usual aura of serene. A smile on his face that made his eyes disappear. "I'd also like more details about what's happening in the future."

Reborn and Tsuna shot each other a quick look, before tentatively nodding.

* * *

 _A/N: **I released a GilgameshXOC, a SebastianXOC, and an UndertakerXOC.** All previews for this fic have been released on my wordpress. Please keep in mind my previous author's note, stating that only chapters with DP are set in the past. I apologize for not being able to reply to all reviews. College has been busy and I actually just finished this chapter... I've got a paper to write, so... Ciaossu!_

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	8. DP: A Reason to Stay

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Days Past**_

 _ **A Reason to Stay**_

…

 _Happy,_

 _It's not as perfect as when you were with me._

…

It was late evening, the moon was halved tonight – still only half awake, but the brightness of the stars more than made up for the light it failed to provide. The town was alive tonight, more so than usual. Carts filled with goods entered and left without pause, dozens of travelers dropped by for refuge and the locals -for one reason or another- chose this particular night to go out drinking. Stalls were set up for children and adults alike. A few shop owners were even bringing out tables so that they could fit more customers. It was an impromptu festival, celebrating absolutely nothing.

The best kind of celebration.

Fon made his way to Ryuno's restaurant, dodging running children and slipping past dense groups of women that would undoubtedly fawn over him were they to catch sight of him. He was even having trouble with some of the female staff at the inn he stayed in. They couldn't seem to keep out of his room, coming in or knocking at all hours just to catch a glimpse of him. He shrugged their advances off as politely as he could, but that only seemed to encourage them.

Fon looked around at the stalls as he walked, wondering how they were able to set things up so quickly when they usually needed an entire week of non-stop preparation just for one of their usual small time festivals. It just didn't make any sense. Fon sighed, shrugging it off. That wasn't something he had to worry too much about. It was better to enjoy the wonders of this spur-of-the-moment festival than have his mind try to find the answer to ridiculous thoughts.

Fon smiled as his favorite restaurant came into view. He had a bag of surprise goodies in his hand and as he opened the door, he was greeted by the owner himself.

"Bahahaha!" Ryuno laughed, loudly. "I'm starting to get used to seeing your face! I'll be lonely when you leave!"

"I have been here a while," he agreed. Fon grinned as Lichi hopped off his head and onto the counter where Ryuno had put out a meatbun for him. Fon took a seat, placing the bag down as Ryuno handed him a cup of Oolong tea.

"Almost two months," Ryuno let out an impressed whistle as he mentally counted the days. "Even I'm amazed. I'm sure you're already bored of this place's food. Did something else catch your eye?"

Fon smiled, ambiguously. "Something like that."

"A girl, isn't it?" Ryuno wiggled his eyebrows repeatedly. "Who's the lucky woman?"

Fon merely sipped his tea.

"Well, as long as it isn't Ain," Ryuno smiled.

"Has she not spoken to you?" Fon asked casually.

"Huh?" Ryuno tilted his head. "About what?"

"No," Fon smiled, Lichi mimicking the action. He guessed that Ain had probably tried speaking to him, but Ryuno being well, Ryuno, had either taken it the wrong way or completely missed the point. Fon believed it to be the latter. "It's nothing."

"Whatever you say then," Ryuno grinned then smirked mischievously. Hinting at something suggestive as he gestured with his head toward a group of women that were eyeing him from the corner of the room. "So, about the reason for your strangely long stay. Is it one of them? Or maybe a girl at the inn? I hear they've been giving you trouble."

"I'm thinking about buying a house actually," Fon said, mentally scowling at the girls that decided to snoop around his things at the inn.

"Oh?" Ryuno's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up in an attempt to reach his hairline. A feat that was only made even more impossible, seeing as how his hairline was slowly receding. Growing old was rough. "Just how long are you planning on staying?"

"I'll be in and out doing my job," Fon muttered. "But I'll be here during my free time."

Ryuno was somehow able to stop his jaw from dropping. "And just what is your job exactly? You can buy a house, yet I've never seen you work a day in your life. You disappear at the strangest times too."

"I do odd jobs," Fon answered, vaguely.

Yes, that's exactly what he did.

Jobs that ranged from thefts all the way to the occasional assassinations.

It was profitable, interesting and it let him put his skills to use. Times were changing. Martial arts wasn't dying, but it was slowly declining. It was rare to find such a great opportunity where he could continuously hone his skills and practice what he loved. He didn't keep to any schedule and he could refuse any jobs he didn't wish to do. It was perfect, even fit well with his personality. Only downside was when someone asked him about his profession. He'd just say that he won money from fighting tournaments – not entirely false. Then smile his way through until they stopped pestering him.

"Those odd jobs must seriously pay," Ryuno said, rubbing his chin in thought. "You think they'll hire my son?"

"Not if he has a glassjaw," Fon smiled, pleasantly.

Ryuno deflated at the news, before he bounced right back a second later. "I asked this before, but what do you think about training him?"

Fon ignored Ryuno's inquiry and tried to think of a topic that would be interesting enough to distract him. "I'd like a house because I figured it would be good to keep a permanent address. A place I can call home. I can't be a nomad forever."

"Now, that's a surprise!" His eyes were positively beaming at him. He either didn't notice that he turned their conversation away from the topic of training or just didn't show it out of consideration. "Have you looked around? There are plenty of houses for sale! There are a few newer ones near that produce market, if I remember correctly. About a ten minute walk from here."

"I heard there was an old Japanese teahouse to the east of here."

"Eh?" Ryuno's eyes widened. "You mean that creepy place high up in the mountains? I heard that it's in such an out of the way location that the foreign owner's left it to rot. It's been sitting there for almost a decade, completely untouched. The land around there is fertile, but living in a secluded mountain isn't really something someone willingly does."

"I think it's perfect," Fon said, grinning. "I can train and make noise without anyone complaining. I also don't have to worry about robbers. I'll be out a lot, after all."

"But you'll have to worry about bears."

"Bears aren't a problem."

"…Right," Ryuno muttered, almost forgetting just who he was talking to. "I suppose you can get the deed from them, but I don't think it's really worth it. It's small, only a few rooms. No electricity either, you'll have to go all out caveman up there. If you suddenly run out of candles or food it won't be easy to come back down the mountain for more. You can stock up, but everything has an expiration date."

"I'll buy it," Fon said, resolutely. "If I call in a few favors then I can have it fixed up in a week."

"You're something else," Ryuno raised an eyebrow to which Fon merely smiled. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"You really want me to train him," Fon observed. "Why?"

Martial arts wasn't a game, nor was it something another could be pushed into doing. It took will and discipline. It was a lifestyle not just anyone could pursue. Besides, Fon had no intention of taking on the burden of a student. At least, not anytime soon. He still wanted to enjoy a solo career; he still had much to learn, after all.

Ryuno sighed, leaning against the counter and pouring out his problems. "He's not interested in cooking. I can't very well leave this place to Ain, unless Ryoke marries her. My father would turn in his grave if I left it to someone outside the family and even if he does marry her, I'm afraid that he'd be deadweight. That boy isn't serious about anything. I was hoping you could change that personality of his. I'm trying to look out for him, but he's at _that_ age."

"I see," Fon nodded. Ryuno's mother hen attitude was endearing as it was disconcerting. "But I can't very well train someone forced into being taught. Have you spoken to him about it?"

Ryuno scratched his cheek, sheepishly. "I wanted to know what you had to say first."

Fon thought for a moment, wondering what he should do. But a splendid idea was quick to present itself in his mind and he smiled pleasantly. "I can give him the opportunity to train under me. I'll ask, but if he refuses then I won't give him another chance."

"Yes! Thank you!" Ryuno's entire face lit up in excitement as he got right in Fon's face. "Thank you so much, Fon!"

"If I see it on his face that he was pressured to go then I won't accept him even if he does say yes," Fon said, seriously.

Ryuno nodded. "I won't say a thing. Please just give him the opportunity. Hopefully that boy doesn't squander it!"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"I really can't thank you enough! If there's anything I can do just say the word."

Fon gave him a peaceful grin. Too fox like to be considered innocent. "I'd like something in exchange."

"Hmm…?" Ryuno's eyes widened as he moved back, clearly not expecting that.

"I can't very well take in a student I don't want for free," Fon said, still giving him that pleasant smile. Perfectly composed. "I'm not looking for an apprentice right now or anytime soon for that matter. I'm quite busy with my own life and my job demands quite a bit of my attention. Taking him in would only burden me."

"Ah, that's right…" Ryuno trailed off, thinking it over. "Then how about free meals? I can even house you here if you want! I know you're having trouble at the inn! Or maybe I can help renovate that house you plan on buying! I'm pretty handy with a hammer, you know?"

Fon shook his head. "The offer is appreciated, but unsolicited."

"Then what exactly do you want?" Ryuno asked, tilting his head.

"Ain."

…

…

…

"…Eh?"

Fon stifled a laugh. "That was a long pause."

"W-Well what do you expect?!" He yelled, catching the attention of some of the other customers. "You can't just drop a joke like that with a straight and innocent face!"

"I'm not joking," Fon said, grinning away. His smile looked almost threatening.

Ryuno's eyes widened and he put his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait! What?! You _must_ be kidding! I've been training Ain for years! She's this restaurant's only lifeline! She'd have a great life if she were to inherit this restaurant, you know? Not saying that she wouldn't be comfortable with you, but come on! You're gonna kill me with that kind of request!"

"I'm going to marry her," Fon announced, determined. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Wait, didn't you two just mee—"

"So I'd like it if you stopped playing matchmaker," Fon interrupted. His perpetual nice guy grin was obviously starting to scare Ryuno, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. "Though I'll probably take her even without offering to train your son anyway. Doesn't it work out better this way? At least we can go off on friendly terms and you can back out nice and easy."

Ryuno's mouth twitched in surprise. "W-Wait! A-Are you seri—"

"What do you think?" Fon interrupted. He didn't mean to be pushy, but it seemed to be the only way to get through to Ryuno. "Me offering to train your son is a good chance for him and I won't have to be bothered whenever you try to create opportunities for Ryoke. Our acquaintance remains intact. It's not a bad deal, right?"

Ryuno merely nodded. It was an almost absent minded gesture as if he still couldn't believe what was happening. He opened his mouth to speak, but when words wouldn't come out he closed it again. Fon just sat there, patiently awaiting a verbal response. One he never got as the bell chimed on the door, signaling the entrance of another hungry customer. The bell seemed to snap Ryuno out of his reverie because he turned with a hesitant grin.

"Welcome to—" Ryuno stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, Ain! Welcome back!"

"…Hmmm?" Ain tilted her head at the uncertain look he had as she retied her messy hair. She had just gone out to make a quick delivery to a nearby stall asking for some impromptu vegetable side dishes and rice. "Is something wrong?"

"No way! No way!" Ryuno smiled widely, waving his hands in the air. "How was the delivery?"

"It was crowded," Ain said, walking to the back of the counter. Her eyes caught sight of Fon and she gave him a quick half bow in greeting, which he returned.

"Did they order a lot?" Fon asked. He could feel Ryuno's eyes on them as he listened in on the harmless conversation. "If you carry more than you can handle you'll get muscle pains."

Ain gave him a tired smile. "I know, that's why I made three trips."

"I see," he smiled back. A comfortable atmosphere settling between them.

"Alright, alright, you two," Ryuno interrupted, stepping between them and shooting Fon a meaningful glance. "Ain has work."

"Let me borrow her for a while," Fon said as both of them turned to him with wide eyes.

"Me?" Ain asked, pointing to herself.

Fon nodded. "Yes, I want to take you somewhere."

"I have work tho—"

"I'll bring her right back," Fon insisted, looking toward Ryuno.

Ryuno looked a bit uncomfortable under Fon's piercing and demanding gaze and a moment later, he caved under it. "S-Sure."

Ain turned to Ryuno in surprise, but she didn't get to voice her complaints as Fon spoke up. "Now that you're free, would you accompany me for a while, Ain?"

Ain turned to him and nodded, hesitantly.

"Oh, wait," Fon suddenly whirled around just as Ryoke walked inside the restaurant. "Ryoke."

Ryoke jumped a little, but quickly turned to the martial arts expert. His eyes furrowed in question. He looked around him for a moment, wondering if Fon was really calling him since they had never directly spoken before. When he found that, indeed, it was him he was talking to, Ryoke turned albeit a little hesitantly. "Uhm… yes?"

Fon smirked. "Are you interested in learning martial arts?"

Ryoke's eyes widened, before he immediately shook his head. Was this his father's doing? "N-No! Definitely not!"

Fon smiled, shooting a look over his shoulder at Ryuno whose mouth was wide open in surprise. Too shocked to say anything – even to take a customer's order. Lichi was letting out some kind of amused little laugh as he rolled around in glee on Fon's head. Clearly the monkey was more than amused by the turn of events. If it weren't so out of character then Fon would be doing the same.

Fon glanced over at Ain, a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Shall we go then?"

Ain nodded.

The last thing they heard as they left the restaurant was the sound of Ryuno yelling.

* * *

Ain expected him to have her accompany him around the town – the festival, in all its impromptu glory. She expected to get a quick bite to eat, walk around crowded streets and see the children hand in hand as they frolicked about and complained to their parents about not getting a toy. But reality seemed to be playing tricks on her because instead of taking a look around the usual sights that were masked with sudden festive newness, they were in the mountain. Ain was on his back –arms around his neck- as he carried her up the mountain with ease. He was covering far more ground then she could ever hope to during the mere hour they had been travelling.

It was dark in this desolate mountain, far darker than the village with all its artificial lights. Here, they were surrounded only by trees and the sounds of nature. The world seemed so far away, as if civilization was just a far off dream and she had finally awoken to how the world really was or how it was meant to be. The trees covered them in a darkness that even the light of the stars couldn't penetrate and the noises around them were startling, making her jumpy, but she felt oddly secure in her place on his broad back. Fon's hair brushed against her face; his braid squished between them and Lichi sat on his head.

"Fon, where are you taking me?" She asked, starting to feel even more anxious at the thought of going so far.

"Are you scared?" He asked, taking a moment to adjust her position on his back. "I won't do anything bad. I just want to show you a place I found."

"I know," she muttered. It felt as if she'd be intruding on the inhabitants of this mountain if she talked too loud. "What kind of place is it?"

He turned his head and gave her a vague smile in response.

She frowned at his silence, but forgot it a moment later as they stepped past a line of trees that led to a clearing where a waterfall ran down the side of a formation of rocks and into a small body of water, before it was carried off by a river. Ain knew enough about this place to know that that river connected to the trade port to the East of their village. It was one of their main sources of water, but she had never actually seen where the water flowed from. Trees surrounded the area and almost as if they were held back by some unknown power, none grew anywhere near the water. Moonlight shone down, reflecting on the water's surface and making it shine like silver. A clear blue that reflected the world and made it more beautiful. There were large, flat rocks littered about. Perfect for sitting on. Fon pointed at one of them.

"I brought those rocks here," he told her, setting her down on her feet.

She looked at him then at his lanky arms, tilting her head dubiously. "You're… stronger than you look."

He smiled in amusement. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

She nodded her head, profusely.

"Do you want to become stronger too?" Fon teased. "I'll train you."

"I'm not cut out for something like that," Ain immediately rejected the idea, before running off to the edge of the water to peer at her reflection.

Fon watched her for a moment, before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath of fresh air. A cool breeze blew past him and left him with a satisfied feeling. How many men and women had gotten on their hands and knees and begged him to train them? Offered him riches beyond measure to be his student? He had lost count long ago. Yet, she rejected his words so quickly – joking or not, it was still interesting to see his offer denied. She knew her limits well. They were alike in that regard. Only difference was that he continuously pushed them. Ain was far more satisfied in her position and in her everyday talents.

Total contentment.

A seemingly simple thing, but it was something countless martial arts experts had continuously tried and failed to achieve.

He was no exception.

Fon valued learning. He liked the feeling of facing off against a strong opponent, the rush of adrenaline during an interesting job, and the pounding of his heart when he was able to utilize his skills. He'd never be able to achieve utter serenity, but he was satisfied enough to relax and let the world carry him where it willed. He knew better than to fight against the wind. So even if he wasn't a wholly satisfied man, he had still accomplished more in that regard than most martial artists.

Fon opened his eyes to see her sitting at the edge of the water and dipping her feet in, being very careful to sit in a place that had no wildflowers growing. She still had her _Qipao_ on and right now, it didn't look like the most comfortable attire. Perhaps they should have stopped by her house first so she could change, but that was an idea better forgotten. They were already here, after all.

"Is it cold?" Fon asked, stepping behind her.

"It is," she turned and grinned at him, rubbing her arms. "It's icy and gives you a chilly feeling."

"You won't get sick?" He asked, softly.

"I'm more sensitive to heat," she said, matter of factly. "I like the cold a lot better."

"Are you sure? Do you want to go back to the festival?" Fon was attentive. That was something Ain had noticed long ago. "Don't hold back on my account."

She shook her head. "This place is nicer, quieter too. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he muttered, looking down at his reflection in the water. It continued to distort itself as Ain gently waded her feet, smiling all the while. Fon suddenly spoke up, "You haven't spoken to Ryuno."

Ain's head snapped to him and she had a red tint on her cheeks. "I tried! B-But h-he got the wrong idea…" She trailed off, almost dejectedly.

"I see," he said, sitting cross legged beside her. So he was right in his previous assumption. Well, not that it mattered anymore. That had already been settled, so there was no need for her to go out of her way to do such a thing. Mentally nodding to himself, he decided to change the topic. "I'm thinking of buying a house."

Ain tilted her head as she asked, "Around here?"

Fon nodded. "That Japanese teahouse—" he pointed to an invisible place somewhere up the mountain. "—up there."

Her eyes widened. "You want to live on the mountain?"

"Is that strange?"

She nodded. "A bit. There aren't any people up here though, so it's nice. I couldn't live up here because I wouldn't be able to go down for supplies, but since it's you it'll definitely be easier."

"I could always have someone deliver things up there."

"You can do that?" She asked, skeptically. "Even if the deliveryman has to go up a mountain?"

"It's about knowing the right people. A helicopter could make it up here, no problem."

"Delivery via helicopter, huh?" She breathed out, impressed. Ain looked up the dark mountain wondering just where that teahouse was. "I think a helicopter's noise might startle me though. Especially if it's in the middle of the day. I might think it was some kind of rapid fire—" she grinned at the dumb thought, "–or something like that."

Fon shrugged, carelessly. "I also know someone that would probably deliver by foot if I personally asked them too."

She raised an eyebrow at all these people that he supposedly knew. "Would they really go out of their way to do something like that for you?"

He nodded. "They would."

"Heeeh…" she trailed off, looking down at her legs and splashing them around a bit. The water felt cool against her skin. Rejuvenating her tired limbs. When he said things like that, it made him seem like a big shot boss of some sort even though she knew that he was just an easily bored martial arts fanatic.

"Do you like it up here?" Fon suddenly asked.

"Not if I were by myself," she told him, seriously contemplating the question. "It would be too quiet."

"And what if you had someone with you?"

"Then that would definitely be better."

"I see," he replied. Lichi suddenly jumped on her cheek and began nuzzling her face. She let out a little yelp at the contact, but managed to contain most of her surprise in fear of her voice echoing through the otherwise silent mountain. Fon was looking at her in amusement. "You were able to stop your scream this time," he said, a little too happily. "Are you used to Lichi now? That would be good. Lichi has taken a liking to you."

"Really…?" She smiled slightly as she stared at the small monkey with soft eyes. Lichi nuzzled her face one more time, before moving back to his spot on Fon's head. He looked almost like an accessory. Would Fon ridicule her if she said that they shared the same smile and – from the looks of it – attitude, as well. Carefree, cute and playful.

Fon grinned. "I like you too."

Ain's cheeks exploded and she instinctively brought her gaze to meet his only to drop it back to the water when she saw his chatoyant eyes. She covered her face with her hands, frowning and trying to hide the blush. "Please don't say such misleading things."

He grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her hands away from her face. "Hey, come on. Show me your face."

"No!" She fought him, still failing at hiding the ever deepening blush on her cheeks. A sprinkle of red that was clearly visible under the moon's watchful gaze.

"I'm being serious," he said, trying with a bit more force. As expected, he was easily able to put her hands down and was now staring right at her. There was no way she'd be able to compete with his strength. He ran a finger over her heated cheeks. They felt as if they were on fire. "I don't need an answer. Not now, anyway."

She looked down, at least, she tried to. Fon's hand immediately brought her gaze back. "Th-then—"

"Hey," he interrupted. "Do you hate me?"

She instantly shook her head.

"Then think about this seriously," he told her. "After you do, give me a proper answer. The time limit is twenty four hours."

"W-Wait!" She squeaked. "There's a time limit?!"

"Of course."

"B-Bu—Eeek!"

Fon scooped her up in his arms, squeezing her tight against him and even lifting her up slightly. Her head was against his neck and his face was extremely close in a way that had her entire body heating up. Ain's legs were wetting his clothes, but he didn't seem to mind as he let out a deep chuckle. The tight hug had her grinning and she couldn't help but think that everyone needed to be hugged like this.

But, right now, it was her turn.

* * *

 _A/N: Updating schedule and previews are up on my wordpress. This fic should be done either early November or late October._

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	9. A Beautiful Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **A Beautiful Day**_

…

 _Love is a hearty shot of poison with death as the bartender._

 _-E. Corona_

…

Ain awoke bright and early.

She knew immediately that she had accidentally left the sliding door open because she had a clear view of the sun peeking out from under the trees and getting ready to taint the world a bright yellow. But right now, the rest of the world was still fast asleep. Waiting for the signal to begin a new day. How lucky she was to be living in the mountains. If it were any other place, someone would have come in and robbed her. Ain covered her mouth and stifled a yawn as she stretched out on the far too big futon, noticing for the thousandth time that she had slept on Fon's side of the bed.

It was force of habit.

She had to make sure that it was warm and ready for when he came home.

Ain put away the bed and went about doing her usual routine. She didn't know why, but she felt good today. Like something good was just around the corner, over the bend and to the left. It was a strange feeling. Anticipation for the unknown, perhaps? She didn't know. All she did know was that she felt extremely good. Her mood was chipper and better than it had been for months.

Ain went outside to water the plants and clean a bit, before packing some food into a container. She couldn't spend a day like this in the house. She wanted to go and walk around. Maybe along the line of tall trees that Fon had once shown her. That sounded like a good idea.

With an excited skip in her step and a smile on her face, she made her way out of the house. She made sure to lock the gate and close all the doors before leaving. The morning air felt damp. The forest was still asleep, barely any noise coming from it as she made her way through. Trying her best to not disturb its inhabitants. The animals around here though had long gotten used to her presence and would sometimes even comfort her on days when she took walks to clear her head of lonely thoughts. They were good to her in a way only animals could be.

She put her palm up against the sky, trying to grasp the sun through the trees. Impossible.

After a while of walking, she sat at the base of a large tree and took out her light breakfast. It was easy to lose sense of time here. Just as easy as it was to lose the sense of taste when she wasn't focusing enough. When her mind was littered with thoughts of the past. But this wasn't one of those times. Today, she reveled in the sweetness of the fruits and in the bland softness of the tofu. She marveled at her surroundings as she sat there, watching the forest wake up and fill with sounds of life. It was missing something, but she already knew what that was. It was like she couldn't experience anything without wishing he were there to see it too. She wondered if he felt the same. Maybe or maybe not. Then again, it didn't really matter.

"The forest is beautiful today," she muttered, sparing the ring that sat around her neck a glance.

A small bunny hopped over to her and she smiled down at it, putting some food beside her in an effort to make it come closer. The bunny obliged when she saw that it meant no harm and began eating away. Its cheeks puffing up and its ears twitching as it continued to eat. Ain's smile widened and she rested her head against the tree – just listening.

This place was so peaceful.

She daydreamed of Fon, back when he was still with her. Remembering a time that she had fallen asleep on the verandah waiting for him to get back. When she awoke, there was a blanket thrown haphazardly over her shoulders and Fon was sitting beside her and smiling down. The moon, the only light above them.

"You should have woken me," she had muttered, rubbing sleepily at her eyes in an attempt to rub the bleariness away. "Welcome back. Are you hungry? Tired? Do you want me to make you something? I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Good morning," was his only response, completely ignoring her other words. "That's important. We can't just forget that."

She smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Good morning."

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "That's my girl."

"You've been leaving a lot recently," she told him, hugging his frame and burying her head in his chest. "Is everything okay?"

"I have an interesting employer," came his simple response. "I can only stay for a short while this time. But I'll be back before you know it. Just like always. So wait a little, okay?"

' _Don't go,'_ her mind provided the words she had wanted to tell him back then. But she couldn't say that. He loved doing odd jobs and travelling – something she didn't want to change. Wouldn't change. Though she could admit that there were times she wished he was a statue, so that he'd stay rooted, remain still and never vanish from her sights again. But that was selfish of her. So, she didn't speak. She shut her mouth and didn't let it act out on its own, swallowing her words whole. A rancid taste. A flavor she had long gotten used to. Not enough to like it. Not yet.

"Just be careful," she said, about to let go, but he hugged her even tighter. Ain looked up as he bent to give her another kiss.

"Are you lonely, Ain?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded with a frown. "A little bit."

Another kiss. An apology.

After that, he'd give her a kiss over her heart out of habit. It's where it hurt the most while she was waiting for him, but when he'd do that it would melt away into nothingness. The pain would dissolve, empty out until only he was left. His lingering warmth.

But now, her heart was overflowing with that pain.

It had been too long since he had emptied it.

She didn't think she could take anymore.

Ain opened her eyes as the memory faded back into nothing. Ain stared up at the trees, watching the leaves fall. His voice echoing in her mind. Fon used to tell her that memories were like dreams, ones that she was able to delve straight into whenever she fancied. They quelled loneliness, for a time. But she didn't agree. She believed every memory of hers was like a page. If she added a few words to the margins, erased something here and there then her whole outlook changed. Perhaps she was just recalling things in a way that made it seem better than it actually was. Nostalgia did that to a person. That dirty liar.

Ain caught one of the leaves that slowly fell towards her, the sun was beginning to show itself between the branches. Her mind wondered if perhaps she should just let time take her and have its way with her. It wouldn't do to continue living like this. Here, atop a mountain in total seclusion. She wasn't a witch. She wasn't a hermit. Why hadn't she left already?

' _Because you don't want anyone else,'_ her mind supplied.

Irrefutable words.

She was still waiting for _him_.

It was strange – falling in love, that is.

Ain smiled, nodding to herself. Her resolve renewed. This was routine for her. She always had to remind herself that her wait would be worth it. That all this time here wouldn't be in vain. If she gave up then all she'd find at the end of that road was a life wasted, waiting for a man that had never come back. That would be a reality she was too stubborn to accept.

' _Just wait a little, okay?'_ His soft tone resounded from the back of her mind.

"Just a little longer then," she muttered to the trees. They carried her voice through the wind. A promise to take them away and keep them secret.

Ain stood, picking up her belongings. But she stopped when she heard the crunch of leaves and her head snapped up, coming face to face with a something that had her eyes widening.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _ **I released a GIGXOC! Check it out if you're interested**_ _. Early update cause it's short and I didn't want to have to worry about updating with class weighing heavily on my mind for the next two weeks. This got more follows than I was expecting from a short story fic, I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. I figured a chapter centering on Ain was sorely needed to help show more of her character cause she's only had one so far. (Chapter 2)_

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	10. DP: Final

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Days Past**_

…

 _That day, when I held your hands tightly,_

 _Was I really able to hold onto our happiness?_

…

Ain sat on the verandah of Fon's new house. She was fresh from a shower after going up the mountain with Fon, who had excitedly wanted to show her his fresh purchase. It was a nice place – nicer than she expected a long abandoned teahouse to be. When he said that he had someone fix it a few days ago, she thought that it would still be a mess. But it seemed that whoever he had hired was a fast worker because everything looked perfect. Not even a speck of dust left.

The gate surrounding the house looked to be in perfect condition, along with the rest of the house's wooden pillars and tatami floors. The only furniture at the moment was a table, a chest for clothes, and a large futon, but that was to be expected. In the garden, there was a lone fruit tree that stood directly above her, providing adequate shade against the burning sun. Beside it was a small pond filled with clear water. There was a field for plants at the side of the house to her left, untilled. Training dummies and other equipment sat to the far right. A quiet place. Only nature surrounding it. It was perfect for someone like Fon.

"Ain," Fon whispered and she jumped. Ain turned her head to look behind her, but her vision was immediately covered by a fluffy towel. "Braid my hair for me."

"We're in the wrong position for that," she muttered, face beet red. Fon wrapped his arms around her neck, kneeling behind her and resting his cheek against the top of her head. The towel a thin barrier between them. His hair was still wet, but he didn't care.

It had already been a good six months since he had come back to the village. It was the most time he had ever spent in one place before and he was long bored of the sights, so moving had been a good idea. He knew that when he saw the view from here with Ain grinning up at him, he'd never tire of this mountain. Fon continued to nuzzle his cheek against her. Even with the towel he could smell her. She reeked of his soap and shampoo. It felt nice to smell like each other – like they truly were attached at the hip.

He could feel the tension in her shoulders and wondered for a moment if he was straining her muscles with the way he was leaning over her, but he quickly dismissed that idea. She didn't seem bothered or uncomfortable with their position. Maybe it was just the hike up?

"Are you tired?" He asked, softly. "The trip up seemed longer than usual. It looks like it's going to rain soon too."

"No," she shook her head as best she could, he could feel it. "You carried me all the way up here. Aren't _you_ tired?"

"That was nothing," he said, closing his eyes and relaxing even more against her. "What do you think of my new house? Is it big enough? Do you like it?"

"It's nice," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against one of his arms. It was hard and smooth. Lean muscle. She continued to look at his arms, noticing the small cuts on them. "You're training hard."

"Only my usual workouts," he told her, unwrapping his arms from her neck and watching as she turned to face him.

"Want me to wrap them?"

"If you kiss it I think it will heal faster," he said, stifling a laugh when her face heated and she averted her gaze. He'd never get tired of that.

"P-Please don't say that so casually!"

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at her affectionately. His predatory mien softening at her unsure appearance. "That would be nice though. If you could wrap my arms, I mean."

Fon was quick to stand, helping her up as they scurried inside the house, hiding from the moon and stars – but not completely. They kept the doors open because there were still no candles and they needed the light, no matter how dim. Ain went to sit on the floor as Fon brought out a bundle of bandages, his long hair all over the place since it wasn't in its usual braid – wasn't even tied. He took a seat across from her as she went to work bandaging his arms.

It was silent between them as she carefully worked on each one. Tying the knots with care and making sure that it wasn't too tight. The natural light of the moon shining in from above kept the rest of the house in shadows. The night air was cool against their skin, but not so much that it was prickling. Not yet. The hoots of owls and other no name birds could be heard somewhere in the background, completing the feeling of living away from the rest of civilization. That is, if the lack of electricity and modern technology didn't complete that feeling enough. Either way, it really was very peaceful here.

When Ain was done, she grabbed one of his hands with a frown, clearing Fon's head of any and all thoughts.

"You're so strong and levelheaded, Fon," she said and Fon raised an eyebrow at her sudden praise. She brought his bandaged hand up to her cheek and nuzzled his open palm. The roughness of his callouses were a stark contrast to her own, delicate skin. "But please don't overdo things. You're very precious to me."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

She nodded. "If you say so."

"Ain," he called. A whisper. "I'm going to be leaving again soon. Tomorrow, actually."

"Another job?" She asked. He always disappeared for jobs every now and again. The time he was gone varied. From days to even a few weeks. There was even a time when he was gone for an entire month.

"Yes, this one isn't too bad. I can finish it in a few days," he said. "Why? Do you feel lonely?"

"A little," she said, honestly, but quickly changed the subject before he decided to tease her. Ain didn't bother asking details or if it was dangerous, he'd just sidestep the question. "Will you be by yourself again?" She asked instead.

He nodded. "I told you, it's a quick thing. Not too far from here."

"Will you be back?"

"I'll always come back," he reassured. She cried so easily that he had no doubt he'd feel a sickening chill in the pit of his stomach if he were to ever leave her behind.

She smiled in relief. "Have a safe trip then."

"I'm not leaving now," he said. His thumb traced the line of her cheek as he smiled back at her. "You're very bold today, letting me touch you so much. Not even jumping back."

"Because I'm a little sleepy," she admitted.

"Would you like to rest for a bit then?" He asked and Ain shook her head. Fon still kept his hand over her, despite the fact that she had dropped her own some time ago.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just wanted to touch your cheeks."

She smiled and nuzzled her head against his palm once more, before crawling up to him. Fon couldn't stop himself at that point. Not with her face so close. He kissed her. Long and soft. It wasn't their first kiss, but definitely the first she had accepted and responded to so quickly. Maybe it was because they were all the way up here. In a place where there was no one to barge in on them or disturb their time together. Her hands were on his collar, tugging him forward as if she couldn't bear to be apart from him. Was this because she knew that he'd be leaving again tomorrow or because she just wanted to let her feelings out tonight? Perhaps it was both.

Either way, he accepted.

It would be foolish not to.

The entire reason he bought a house near here was so he could be close to her. High up and away from everyone else where he could keep her to himself. Where he could protect her from all those out to get him because of his strength and because of the jobs he did. Jealousy and vengeance led people to terrible things and he didn't want her exposed to something as tasteless as that. Something that crude wasn't meant for her eyes. They had a normal relationship. He couldn't let his personal life get entangled with his work life. A life stained with sweat and blood.

"Ain," he called, breathing her in. Her name tasted like her. Like love. Like hope and he deepened the kiss because this pace was just a bit too slow for him. When things were slow, he thought. He doesn't want to think. Fon pulled away, giving her tongue one last stroke as he did so. She was panting slightly as he stared right at her, his gaze softening. His arms tightened their hold and brought her closer, because apparently that was possible.

"I love you, Ain, irresistibly so," he muttered and she stilled. He had wanted to say that for the longest time and while he wanted a reply, he didn't give her a chance to give one as he kissed her again. His hands caressing her body and tugging at her clothes.

The two falling to the ground in a tangled heap.

* * *

Hours later, when things had settled down. When even the birds stopped singing and let the crickets take the stage, Fon sat with Ain in his arms. A mess of intertwined limbs and long, tangled hair. She was on her front and leaning on him. Her neck in the crook of his elbow as his hand twined itself in her hair. His other hand was around her body, keeping her warm and protecting her from the chilly air. They were bare of all garments, just sitting in each other's satisfied company. The night had gotten colder, but they hadn't made a move to get up and close the door. Letting the moon shine above them. It wasn't like the heavens cared for what they did anyway.

Ain suddenly removed herself from their position and began tracing his tattoo with a curious finger. Up his arm and all the way to his chest.

He watched her actions carefully.

"Exploding Gale Fist," he said, after a moment. Still watching her. "That's the name of my invincible fighting style."

She smiled at him, before kissing the head of the dragon. He was all taut skin and lean muscle. Hard and warm against her. He was always so gentle with her that she sometimes forgot just how powerful he was. Always holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. As if he were scared that if he held too tight, she'd break.

"I love you the mos—Mmph!" Her whisper was cut off as he stole a kiss, re-wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer. He took kiss after kiss, not letting her get the words out.

"If I never let you say it then you can stay here for a while longer, right?" He asked, giving her that fox like grin that made his eyes disappear.

"Bu—"

"Fine," he interrupted again. "You can say it. I won't let you go," he held her tighter as if to prove a point. "You should just live here with me," he muttered. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing again. To know that her eyes had widened and she was trying to suppress a shy smile. "I can take care of you. I want to keep you here away from prying eyes. I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about anything, but me."

"I don't think I can stand always waiting for you to come home all by myself," she told him.

"That's a no then?" Fon asked, disappointed, but careful not to let it show. He watched as she slowly raised her head up to look at him, black meeting black. Her eyes nothing, but questioning. "Sorry," he amended when he got a good look at her face. "That was thoughtless of me. You also have a job to keep. I'm sorry for acting selfishl—"

She covered his mouth with her hand and he kissed it.

"All I need is you," she murmured, resolutely. "So if you're going to leave me waiting then you have to make up for it whenever you come back."

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'd hate it if I caused you hardship."

"As long as you come back then I'm happy."

"Really…?"

"Do what's right for you," she held the hand that rested on her cheek, kissing his palm. "And don't worry about me."

"Impossible," Fon gently kissed her parted lips.

He didn't know if it was the light of the moon shining down on them or the serene atmosphere of their surroundings, but in that moment the world was completely beautiful.

* * *

Weeks and months passed, and as days piled upon days, two years had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Ain was setting out the laundry, mindlessly clipping them so the wind wouldn't blow them away. Fon had gone out on another job – nothing new. He disappeared when he pleased and came back just the same. Truly, an irresponsible man. No, perhaps carefree fit him more. He went where the wind took him. Not that she was complaining. He'd bring her along with him sometimes, but those times were rare and she liked the mountain. Grown to love it, in fact.

This time he had been gone for a good three weeks. Not that Ain was keeping track or anything.

Right.

Even she didn't believe that.

"Boo!"

Ain's eyes widened and she dropped the basket she had been holding. She would have tripped right over her feet had familiar arms not wrapped themselves around her and squeezed. "Careful now," Fon said, smiling at her. Lichi was on his head, mimicking the expression. "I'm home."

She smiled, forgetting her surprise. "Welcome back."

After sharing a quick kiss, she pulled away from him and frowned. "Please stop scaring me."

"No," he shook his head. Ain pursed her lips as Fon squeezed her again, bending back so that her feet left the ground, making her smile once more. "Don't yell when I scare you, okay? You'll scare the animals."

"I can't exactly help it," she scolded halfheartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck in delight. "And stop! I'm still drying the laundry!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I should be your first priority," he told her, laying on the sweetness without a moment's delay and watching her face heat up. His grin widened at the sight. "Because you're mine."

"Really?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

He nodded, resolutely. "Even when we have children, I come first to you. I'm telling the kids that too."

She blushed at the thought of having children with Fon. Her face turning red in an instant. It was always such a rapid change that whenever Fon saw it, he'd grin in amusement. "I-Isn't that jumping the g—"

Fon pinched her cheeks, interrupting her – like always. "You don't want to have children with me?"

"N-No! That's not what I mea—"

"I know," he said. "Are you happy here, Ain?"

She looked at him with slight surprise, a questioning look on her face. "Of course I am," she answered, slowly. "Are you?"

His grin widened and his eyes crinkled in delight.

"Did I make you wait long?" He asked, instead.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You don't have to get used to a thing like that," Fon frowned at her, but Ain only continued to smile at him. Warmth and a sense of _home_ radiating from her figure. It made him squeeze her tighter. "Oh, before I forget," he said, remembering something. Fon put her down and began digging in his sleeves. His braid billowing behind him in the soft breeze. "I got you a gift this time from Italy. I was allowed to take it with me."

He fumbled around for a minute more, before dropping something in her open palm and smiling pleasantly. It was a box. Medium sized and deep red. It looked like some kind of foreign object. Too expensive – out of place amidst their natural surroundings.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head.

"If it isn't opened in ten seconds then I'm taking it back," he said.

Ain's eyes widened and she immediately panicked, flipping the lid open without a second thought. A ring sat inside, glinting under the morning sun. It was plain silver with a dragon engraved all around it. Its eyes were shining and Ain realized that there were diamonds in the sockets. Fon took it out of its case and she saw the thin necklace it was attached to.

"This goes here," he whispered, putting his arms around her and clasping the thin chain around her neck. Ain noticed that a similar one hung around his own neck. "Because I can't wear mine on my hands. It might break."

"Fon…" She trailed off, looking up at his face that was barely an inch away from her own. "Is this an enga—"

"You'll say yes, right?" He interrupted.

Ain merely smiled, eyes disappearing, as Fon gave her a kiss that made her toes curl.

* * *

 _A/N: Be reminded that this fic is merely rated T - barely. So, no smut. In fact, I can probably lower this to K+, but I'll leave it at T cause minor suggestive themes, so yea... This is the final past chapter which means that the story is almost at its end. Two more chappies to go. **You'll see Fon and Ain's reunion next.** There's a preview up on my wordpress. It'll be out in about a week and a half, possibly earlier._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Be Still, My Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Be Still, My Heart**_

…

 _What's wrong?_

 _You're spacing out._

 _Did you get tired of waiting for me?_

…

They had been sleeping.

But the sunny morning turned cloudy and it eventually became a musky rainy day. So they found themselves huddled under a tree because the rain roused them from their slumber, soaking wet with inadequate cover and poorly prepared for such dreary weather. But at least it wasn't cold. It wasn't a depressingly drenching downpour. Just rain. Fon somehow wished it was mixed with hail, he wouldn't mind even if it stung, even if it hit him in the eye. The thought of hail made him happy and reminded him of simpler times.

"I believe it would be in our best interest to run," Fon suggested, holding a hand out to catch a few warm droplets. "We'll get wet either way."

"Let's go!" Reborn said, taking off with Fon at his heels.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna yelled, his voice somewhat drowned out by the rain. His eyes were wide when he saw the speed at which they took off. He couldn't help but think that if they had gone at that speed from the start then they most likely wouldn't have been caught in the rain.

"Tsuna," Fon called over the rain, throwing Lichi in his direction. Lichi was holding a paper, attempting to cover it even though his body was far too small. But that didn't stop him from doing his best to protect it. To Tsuna's surprise, half a second later, Lichi had also thrown the paper. They acted like it was some kind of airplane that could soar through clear skies and Tsuna wondered if they actually realized just what they were doing right now.

Fon did know.

He knew exactly what he was doing. That was an important paper, but he was afraid he'd rip it in two if he held onto it any longer. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go through with his initial plan and that was just something he couldn't afford to do. Changing his mind this late in the game was cowardly.

"Catch it!" Fon said, as Lichi went back to his place on his head.

"EHHH?!" Tsuna panicked, making a move to grab the paper as it was pelted by rain. It had almost fallen right into the mud, but by some miracle, he was able to grab it and keep his clothes clean in the process. Though he did end up bumping into a tree, rubbing at his bruised head. "Why are you throwing papers in the rain?!"

"Don't drop it!" Reborn ordered.

Tsuna properly stood and trailed off after them once more, picking up his pace in an attempt to catch up to their ridiculous pace. He had crumpled the paper beyond recognition in his attempt to save it and though it had been saved from mud, the rain and his tight grip had blotched out some of the words. Not so much that it wasn't readable, but enough to make it looked unpresentable. Tsuna took a good look at the paper as he ran, noticing that it was actually an envelope and the words that had been blotted out was actually a name.

 _Lar Ain._

Hasty scrawls. A scribble on paper only getting less and less readable. Bad handwriting, the letters were uneven and shaky. Tsuna didn't know if it was the rain or if it had actually been written like that. Had Fon written this? Tsuna shook his head clear of his thoughts and quickly stuffed the letter in his jacket, hoping that the paper inside was safe and had somehow survived Fon's careless throw.

"We're almost there," Fon said, stopping for a moment to look around. He jumped up on a tree branch then made a quick left. "Prepare yourself, Tsuna."

"Eh?!" Tsuna all but squeaked, pushing himself to keep running in the pouring rain. Reborn had stopped and sat on his shoulder. The arcobaleno hitman only looked worriedly at Fon's blurry back. "For what?"

"To see the consequences of our curse," Fon said, picking up the pace and breaking out into a mad dash. Adrenaline pumped through him and he ran as fast as his feet would take him, not caring if he was going against the wind. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his eyes hardened as he made his way closer and closer to his destination. To his home. Where she was still waiting for his return.

"W-Wait! F-Fon-san!" Tsuna yelled, but he didn't slow and soon Fon was gone from his sight. He got prepared to use his flame to speed up, but Reborn stopped him with a hand. "R-Reborn-san! What are you doi—"

"Don't use your flame here," Reborn said, calmly. "You'll anger Fon."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna looked at him in confusion, but Reborn didn't elaborate. So Tsuna just continued to run and after a few minutes of sprinting and continuously being pelted by nature, he finally caught up. Fon stood on a tree branch overlooking a large property that was housed by a tall wooden gate.

"We're here," Fon said, smiling pleasantly down at them. The smile on his lips felt unbearably hollow today. "Please give the woman inside the letter I gave you."

"U-Uhm…" Tsuna's eyes widened as he clumsily fiddled with his jacket, grabbing the letter he had all too hastily stuffed inside. It was wrinkled and anything, but presentable. "I-It's ruined. I'm so sorr—"

Fon held up a hand. "No need to apologize, I shouldn't have thrown it like that in the first place," he shrugged, crossing his arms carelessly. "Not that it matters. It's a late letter. The more beaten up it looks, the better."

Tsuna scratched at his cheek, unsurely. "I don't really get it. Just what's this letter for?"

"Don't worry about the small details and hurry!" Reborn kicked him on the back and Tsuna stumbled forward, loudly hitting his head on the gate and falling in. The sound echoed throughout the otherwise silent house. So loud that not even the pitter patter of rain could mask it.

"Owww…" Tsuna whined, rubbing his head as he sat up. He could feel a bump forming. "What was that for?"

Fon's eyes narrowed. "That's strange."

"What?" Reborn turned to him. "Tsuna's always been clumsy."

"She didn't scream," he said, as if they were supposed to understand his mindless rambling.

Fon jumped from the tree and right over the gate, landing in the courtyard. He looked carefully around. It was as well maintained as if he had never left. It was just like he remembered. Training dummies in the corner, vegetables growing in a small patch of tilled soil. Flowers to brighten the place up. It had a woman's touch. He wanted to smile, but there was something far more important lingering in the back of his mind.

"Where is she?"

Fon didn't call her name. He was more cautious than that.

Instead, he merely opened up the sliding doors of the house. Not caring that he was dripping water all over the floors. Reborn and Tsuna stood a bit behind him as he frantically searched the small house. They were polite enough not to enter, perhaps sensing that it was a private abode. The house was clean and orderly. Ain's _erhu_ in the corner, a large futon folded neatly to the side, dressers filled with meager belongings. A table with a teapot sat on the unlit furnace in the far corner, almost as if she had just left without putting it away. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of eating or drinking anything she made that he couldn't help himself from stealing a cup. Still though, it was a little sad when what she made was still here, but she wasn't.

Fon looked inside a cabinet and found that his clothes were still there, fresh and clean as they sat there waiting for him. No dust or strange storage smell to be found. Next to them were Ain's own clothes. Her scent lingering on them. He wanted to brush his nose against the cloth, but his companions would definitely think him mad.

He slowly sipped at his tea and turned back to face Tsuna and Reborn. He had an appearance of calm, but inside his thoughts were raging. Why did everything look as if she had just up and left it as it was? Did she go out for a walk or was she kidnapped? By who? He had no enemies, not at present, anyway. And if it was a walk, was she caught in the rain? What if she had slipped and fell somewhere on the mountain? Was she muddy and sopping wet right now? She wasn't like him. She may have gotten stuck or attacked by some wild bear.

Come to think of it, Lichi had disappeared as well.

Where was he? It wasn't like him to wander off.

Reborn must have somehow seen a flash of his anxieties because he took a step closer. "I'm sure she's alright Fon. She's probably taking her time exploring the forest. I can imagine even her being bored of this house's view."

"Perhaps that's the case," Fon closed his eyes as he breathed in and out in an effort to hide his dismay from Reborn. But that didn't stop him from silently observing his surroundings like a hawk, before he brought his attention back to the two before him. His eyes roaming over Tsuna. "I would very much appreciate it if," he pointed at the letter Tsuna was still holding. "You gave her that letter."

"Y-Yes," Tsuna muttered, unsurely. "But, uhm, Fon-san?"

Fon waited for him to speak up.

Tsuna swallowed, loudly. "Can I ask what you've written here?"

"Details of my death, my will, and a few final farewells of detailed intimacy that I'd rather you not ask about," Fon said, calmly. A smile on his face.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna was blushing red from the last part, but once the entire thing registered in his mind the young Vongola Boss was able to fight down his embarrassment. "Your… death?"

Fon crossed his arms, uncaring. "Yes."

"But, Fon-san!" Tsuna's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were attempting to reach his hairline in shock. "Why?! Why would you write something like th—"

"Tsuna!" Reborn silenced him. His tone was reprimanding and completely unforgiving.

"But—"

"It's not a joke," Fon said, opening his eyes to pin Tsuna down with a scathing stare. Fox like. Tsuna was reckless and thick headed, so the only way to get him to see things was to argue it out and convince him. He had his priorities straight when it came to those he cared for, but he was still a child that knew nothing of love or the burden of their curse.

"Seeing the woman you love in front of you and being unable to hold her hand, it's beyond painful. I thought I would wait for my body to return, but I can't. I can't wait for something that might not return."

But Tsuna was stubborn. It was one of the few traits Fon admired, despite how young and foolish he was.

"We can just tell her about it!" Tsuna tried to convince him. They had told Kyoko, Haru, and had involved countless others that could barely fight and we're better off staying hidden. Lambo, being on the top of that list. "I'm sure she'd understand after some time! There's no need to lie about your death!"

"Perhaps it's because we're from different eras or because we were born in different countries. Maybe it's even because of the way we were raised that our values differ so much," Fon said, shrugging and trying to quietly explain his reasons to him. He didn't want to put Ain in danger by telling her the details of his profession. She used to listen to him ramble about some of his doings, but those times were rare. Whenever Fon told her about those things he felt as if he were tainting something that ought not to be stained.

"There's no excuse for dragging a woman to the frontlines, Tsuna. Absolutely none."

"Protect her!" Tsuna argued. "The Vongola can protect her! Trust us Fon-san! What about her own wishes? I'm sure she'd be sad if I gave her this letter!"

"Respecting my wife's wishes is one of my principles in life," Fon said, dangerously low. His tone had a shiver running up Tsuna's spine, spreading throughout his body. That voice dead of all inflection somewhat reminded him of Hibari Kyoya. "Which is why I can't allow her to voice them. My resolve would waver and the rest of my ideals would clash. Thrusting her into the arms of danger goes against my vows to care for her."

"But," Tsuna's voice cracked, something he ignored as he continued to barrel on. He couldn't back down from this. Not when someone was going to get unbearably hurt for no reason. "She doesn't have to be put in danger! We – _you_ can protect her!"

"You need me in Japan, do you not?" Fon challenged. His eyes narrowed in disdain. "Would you have me bring her there? Where countless mafia bosses tend to go for reasons even I'm not entirely sure of."

Tsuna was at a loss for words at that point. Fon was right. Mafia families came to Japan all the time to visit him or for other business entirely. "Maybe we can have Gokudera come here!" Tsuna tried again. "Or have a few Vongola guards placed around the house."

"Vongola guards have been patrolling this area for the last three decades," Fon said, evenly. Closing his eyes and reigning in his rarely seen anger that he was sure would burst forth at any second. He didn't like people questioning his thoughts, especially since he had already gone through each and every detail himself – desperately searching for a loophole like a starving man in search of bread. There was none. "From what Reborn has told me of the future, those guards failed in their mission. But I also don't want your main family anywhere near here, young Vongola. This is my safe haven. I don't want to bring the hostilities of fighting anywhere near this place."

This was a place of peace and relaxation that rejuvenated him whenever the wearies of life toiled him. Exhausted his body. Burned out his mind. He'd be damned if he ever saw Ain thrown into the crossfire – thrown into the dangerous life he lived. This was their place. High up in a cloudy pedestal, surrounded by forests with no one to bother them. His refuge where loving arms awaited him. He'd give that up if it meant she wouldn't be targeted in the future.

"Enough, No Good Tsuna," Reborn intervened, hitting him upside the head. Tsuna stumbled forward a bit, muttering a repeated string of _'owowow.'_ Reborn shot Tsuna a look that told him enough was enough. "A good Boss knows when to back down. This is Fon's personal business and thus it is Fon's decision. Help him, help us. This is a necessary action for the good of the family. Fon needs to train Gokudera and this was what he wanted in return. Finish the job properly."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but it was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening. Fon and Reborn immediately jumped up into the nearest tree more out of instinct than actually wanting to hide from the one that had entered. Tsuna was a bit late and he was looking up at them, but Reborn gave him the kind of look that told him to do his job as Boss.

The three watched as Ain frantically closed the gate, her robe and hair were both soaking wet and she had a look of total panic over her face. How unfair of her to make a face like that at a time like this. It made him want to cuddle her. Fon could see that she was shivering under her clothes and he rebuilt his resolve, resisting and utterly destroying the urge to go down and crush her in his arms. His tiny body wouldn't be able to warm her up anyway.

Each time he saw her he couldn't help but think that this was all so ridiculous. How much he loved her, that is.

So much he could taste it.

It sent heat throughout his body and pierced his heart. His love for her was all consuming and utterly frightening, threatening to drown him – to shake his usual calm. Relentless with its want for his attention. A desperate, needy thing that prods him until he gives it. He _always_ gives it.

Once she had the gate closed, Ain turned around to see Tsuna standing there with an almost sheepish expression on his face. Her first reaction was to let out a little yelp that she was able to cover with her hand, as she placed a hand over her racing heart. Fon smiled at the sight of her stepping back and taking a deep breath to prepare herself against this sudden intruder. Tsuna was smiling nervously and for all intent and purposes gave an aura of a seemingly harmless individual. It was then Fon noticed that Lichi was sitting on Ain's shoulder as if he belonged there. When had his little companion left his side, Fon wondered, but quickly dismissed the idea in favor of narrowing his eyes. How unfair. Lichi could stay so close to her, yet here _he_ was hiding like a child.

No. Wait. He _was_ a child – a baby, at that.

Still, that didn't stop the feeling of contempt that rose. Not at Lichi, but at their curse. How many times had he felt this way whenever he saw her like this? Never this strong because this was the first time Lichi had ever approached her so easily, as if to say _'If only you were transformed into an animal then you could do this too.'_ But he had certainly felt this way on so many occasions that he had lost track long ago. He'd do anything to regain his former body. Just a minute would do. Anything to be able to hug her like he used to and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Again, he wondered, when had embracing the woman he loved become a luxury?

Ain smiled as Lichi cuddled up to her, fixing her mood and quelling her surprise. She hadn't seen Lichi ever since Fon had left and she was happy. Beyond words. Fon could see it on her face as she cuddled his companion with her cheek, her eyes disappearing as she smiled in total happiness. Fon was capable of snapping her neck in two, breaking her spine with his bare hands, suffocating her. But here she was, able to make him forget about the rest of the world by smiling like that or able to crush his heart by simply nuzzling anything that wasn't him. He was always left to wonder, just who had the upper hand between them?

"Excuse me," Ain called out to Tsuna. Age had taken some of her stuttering away or maybe it was just because Tsuna was so much younger than her. Or it could even just be because she was happy Lichi was around and knew that he would protect her if Tsuna were a threat. "What are you doing in my house? Were you trying to get away from the rain? I don't get many visitors up here."

Ah.

Or maybe it was just because she was lonely. Rarely any human interaction did take its toll. The rain continued to trickle down as she waited for Tsuna to speak. Seemingly uncaring about the fact that she was still getting wet. Fon worried over her health. If she were to get sick, no one would be around to help care for her. Up in this lonely mountain with only the sounds of nature for company.

"I…" Tsuna shot a look up at them, before giving Ain his full attention. "I'm sorry for suddenly intruding, but I-I… My name is Tsuna," he showed her the letter in his hands. "I have a letter for you from Fon-san."

Ain's eyes widened.

"What…?" She asked. Did she mishear that?

Tsuna also produced a small box of desserts. "He said that the pudding and cake in here would make you believe that it was written by him."

She ran up to him, taking the letter from his hands. The dessert – Fon's peace offering, completely forgotten. Reborn watched as Fon closed his eyes and turned his back to her, to everything and suddenly his shoulders looked small, tired and very lonely.

* * *

Fon did the only thing he could.

Did what he had been rehearsing in his head ever since the start of their journey. Fon took a deep breath, crossed his arms and steeled his resolve. He wouldn't move. It was a mental promise to himself. Tsuna was currently sitting out on the verandah with a cup of steaming tea. Reborn in a squirrel costume sat by his side. Fon would have chuckled had the atmosphere not been so serious. Ain went to the other side of the house to open the letter and he had moved onto a different tree so as to get a better look at her. Lichi was by her side as she gingerly opened it and Fon watched her eyes slowly trail over the words and his botched handwriting.

Her hands were shaking and she took a deep breath, muttering to herself.

"Okay!" She yelled out to the rain or was she attempting to yell at his ghost? He didn't know – didn't want to. "I'm going to read it!"

Ain carefully focused on the words. Hasty scrawls on paper that looked as if they were written by a child. Fon always had such elegant handwriting. The strokes were powerful and fluid. This was definitely still his script, but it looked like a… less experienced version? She couldn't quite find the proper words to describe it. It was like he didn't have a good hold over the pen or he wasn't using his dominant hand. Was something wrong? Fon's grip had always been tight and unwavering. The letter didn't start with her name, just simple words. Words that had been weighing on his mind for almost three decades.

 _You're more attentive than anyone, more important than anything._

 _Sometimes I see you unconfident and wavering, but that's never happened when you thought of me. You always had a smile ready, so I didn't mean to worry you with my sudden disappearance. You must be tired of waiting though, right? You must be angry, right? All I've ever wished for was your happiness._

 _I miss you. I want to see you._

Ain's tears fell onto the pages and the words were blurring, but she continued reading and Fon continued to watch her. His fists clenched so tight that his knuckles had gone completely white. His hair was matted to his face, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 _What can I do to make sure you're aware of my feelings? Is it enough to say 'I love you?' I want you to know – I need you to know because I'll be going ahead. You'll be waiting for even longer and I'm sorry for my selfishness. I've never liked upsetting you. You can live how you want – I've left enough for you to never have to worry about a thing. Just know that there's nothing I find more peaceful than being with you. Our days together and the love we shared are my everything._

 _Thank you, that's not enough. Not nearly._

Ain's hands were crumpling the paper with her grip and even though Lichi sat by her side nuzzling her and offering the comfort Fon couldn't, she didn't feel any better. Lichi went ignored as she cried, wiping at her eyes in a futile attempt to stop tears that wouldn't listen. The skies, for once, were in sync with her mood. Weeping. Miserable. Telling her that life was unfair, and though it was rare, the Heavens felt empathy.

"If I have to go through something like this," Ain sobbed, voice cracking. "I'd rather I never have met you."

The paralyzing bite of those words would forever be scorched in his mind.

God, they hurt.

They _stung_.

More than knives and bullet wounds. More than a thousand punches and the breaking of his bones. It pierced his heart and for one fleeting moment his entire body trembled under the rain. His hands shook and he desperately ordered them to steady themselves, as they moved without his consent, making a motion as if to grab her. Too far. As always. Just out of his reach.

She was crying and he sat there – a sorry husband. Throwing a private pity party where he was the star and misery was the guest. How fucking fun.

Being doubted and cast aside by the woman he loved, truly was an unwelcome feeling. Especially when his arms had long been waiting to do nothing, but hold her. Stupid curse. Stupid mission. Stupid fate. He didn't train for all those years to be the best – he didn't build a life for it to slip through his fingers because of a damn handicap. Because of fucking youth! He wanted many things, but eternal youth sure as hell wasn't one of them. What he wanted was his future back, and second, he wanted to yell and crush her in his arms.

In his waiting arms.

Waiting. Waiting. Always waiting.

No matter what he did, it was _never enough._

"No," he heard Ain mumble. If he were anyone else, he would've missed it. But his senses were second to none. On par with the likes of Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Ain amended, still crying. "I'm sorry, Fon. Please come back."

Why was she apologizing? She had done nothing wrong.

Fon wanted to bang his head against the tree.

Assassination, theft, and whatever else odd job he had done in all his years never made him feel half the monster he felt like when he made her cry.

"You're always deciding things on your own!" Ain stood, running right into the rain and yelling into some unknown distance. Venting her pent up frustrations, not caring that Tsuna and his strange pet squirrel – _aka_ Reborn– who sat just a few feet away could probably – definitely hear her. "You're here one minute then when I turn around you disappear!"

Ain had never thought of herself as someone strong. She left such titles to Fon, who gladly accepted it. She had always only been too shy, a little bit desperate and very hopeful. Fon was the pillar of perpetual strength and calm between them. He was strong enough to keep his promises and now that she was faced with the reality that he hadn't, she was undeniably, inexplicably furious. As if he had let down some kind of standard she had set for him and that made her cry out in a mixture of grief, disappointment, and misplaced anger.

It was a selfish standard. A weighty one that shouldn't have been on his shoulders. But at this moment, she could care less. He told her he loved her and from the moment he said that they had become each other's responsibility.

He couldn't just leave. She wouldn't accept it. Wouldn't _allow_ it.

"What gave you the right to do those things, you idiot! I'm not so fragile that you have to permanently leave me behind like this! I'll definitely wait no matter how long it takes!" She yelled, her voice echoing. Even the crickets stopped their soothing noises, giving her the stage to speak. "Going off and breaking your promises isn't like you! Whenever I imagine you, you're still always so good at teasing me and that just makes me want to see you! I miss you! I love you the most!"

She took a deep breath, practically panting.

"I need to tell you those things…" Ain muttered falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. She had never been religious, never really begged or asked the gods for anything. But at this moment, she poured her soul out into something. To what that was, not even she knew. "So please… _please_ come back. I won't forgive you if you don't."

Suddenly, Fon wanted to laugh.

Laugh at the heart that had dared doubt her resolve.

In the end, Reborn was right. This was the type of woman he chose.

She wouldn't mind waiting. He had gotten so lost in watching her, so caught up in her words that he had forgotten to leave. Forgotten to cover his ears as she spoke. It was the first time she had actually voiced that selfish wish for him to come home. Always thinking if perhaps he didn't want to or if he was enjoying himself so much on his journey that she never uttered it. But as soon as the words left her mouth, just as he suspected, he couldn't deny her a thing.

Respecting her wishes was a principle of his, after all.

"Never forgive me, huh?" Fon said, and Ain's head immediately snapped up, frantically looking around her in search of him.

Lichi took off from her shoulder running up the tree. Ain's eyes followed the tiny monkey's movements all the way up where her eyes widened at the sight that awaited her. Lichi sat on top of her husband's head – a baby version of him, that is. Great. She was seeing things now. Ain didn't dare look away though.

"… I've revised my opinion, Ain," he said. It was his voice, just a little squeakier than before. "I don't want you to hate me."

She took a step closer, peering up at his seated form. Both of them soaking wet from the rain. She didn't bother wiping her face, the rain had done it for her.

Fon was staring at her, scrutinizing her form.

Who cares if he could no longer hold her?

The part of him that did could easily be crushed behind a forced smile and the pleasure of being able to eat her food. He couldn't love her the way a husband should, but he could keep her company in this lonely place. She'd probably argue with him and want to come with him to Japan, but those were minor details that could be discussed later. Right now, this was all that mattered. It was already too late for him to even think about trying to once more hand her over to time – he was selfish and didn't want her to move on.

He might never get his body back and he'd probably watch her die, but if she was happy with his selfish actions of wanting her all to himself then he would no longer deny her that.

"Ain," he called, jumping down from the tree and standing before her.

Her willingness to tie her life with a man as unreliable as him surprised him just as much as it delighted. Though he doubted she'd ever call him undependable, and she'd be half right.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She had so many questions. Was this a dream? Was she dead? Why was he a baby? How long had he been there? What in the world was he doing just standing there with that smile as if everything was alright?

"I've been waiting for the longest time," came her hesitant whisper. The only words she could think of at the moment. Perhaps they were the only ones that needed to be said. "What kept you?"

"Stubbornness and doubt," he told her. "You've pulled me out of it."

Ain's eyes filled with unshed tears and he could see the reluctance in her gaze. Wondering if this was just a cruel trick of her imagination. Another game that her mind decided to play on her. Hallucinations of the old and lonely.

"Ain," Fon called again, taking a step closer and holding his tiny arms up to her. His sleeves were too long and they hung limply in the air. "I'm home."

Her breath hitched and all thought left her.

She ran up to him, picking him up and hugging his tiny self. Crushing him to her much larger frame. It felt strange. He wasn't hard and lean. No sturdy build and no strong back. Just a bundle of cuddly softness against her, but it was still _him._ His steady breathing, slightly trembling hands and his long hair. He was so real, no longer just an impossible wish. She reveled in the feeling of his warmth even as tears pricked at her eyes once more.

Fon did his best to wrap his tiny arms around her neck and to take in all of her hopeful whispers and cries of sadness.

He had missed this feeling.

He loved to love.

It felt warm and tasted of things long forgotten.

"Fon," she cried and he took pleasure at the sound of her voice once again calling his name not with sadness, but laced with undeniable happiness. Close to his ear. Right where it belonged. "Welcome home."

* * *

 _A/N: **I'll release the epilogue tomorrow**. This was out earlier than I wanted it to be, but I'll be busy next week, so I want to get this story over with already._

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	12. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Gentle Rain**_

…

She was humming.

It was off key and horrible. Utterly awful, really.

She had always been tone deaf.

Fon sat beside her, tugging at her clothes as she continued to cook. Lichi off somewhere in the house, sleeping or doing some other activity that appealed to his odd sense of interest. He had gone off to Japan to train the Vongola's Storm Guardian with her in tow. Ain had stumbled a few times, nervously getting to know the Vongola Family and the rest of the Arcobaleno that had given numerous comments left and right to Fon who had taken them all with a shrug and that placid smile. But that was a story for another time because now, here they were. Back in their house.

Everything was right with the world, except for the fact that he still didn't have his body.

"Fon," Ain called shooting him a look as she continued to chop up vegetables. She was making fried fish with tofu, since his baby self could no longer handle Mapo Tofu. "Please stop pulling my sleeve."

"I will keep doing it until you let me help you," he told her.

"But this is what I'm good at! Let me do it!" Ain insisted.

She never threw the fact that he was a baby in his face, partly because he could still do a number of things she couldn't possibly hope to. Also because he knew that she was just considerate to a fault and that she couldn't say anything so ridiculously ego wounding to him. He was still her husband – no matter how strange it was. Ain suddenly stood, leaving the furnace and walking over to the tiny kitchen. She tried in vain to grab a large bowl from an upper cabinet and Fon merely shook his head in amusement.

Despite being smaller, he was still the one to grab things from high places. Climbing up with incredible balance, he grabbed the bowl and handed it to her as she smiled in thanks. Ain scurried about and Fon took it upon himself to sit on her shoulder, resting his head on top of her own and shooting her a look that had her blushing red and averting her eyes. He was glad to still be able to issue a response like that from her.

He didn't know when or if he'd ever get his body back, but in this place he felt peaceful.

Comfortable. Secure. Content.

This was a place where he could relax and let his worries drift away.

They could eat dinner together and he could sit out on the verandah on her lap, listening to the sound of the wind and the rustle of nature. They could have tea together and argue about his leaving whenever he had another job to do. They would occasionally drop by Japan to see his student, I-Pin, that she'd spoil rotten. It wasn't the life he expected, nor the one he would have preferred if given a choice, but it was one he was satisfied living.

She had a lot of love to give him for all the years he had made her wait and Fon allowed himself to drown in her. But not so much that he lost himself, not completely – never completely.

He had gotten a letter from Reborn recently saying that there was a way for them to get their bodies back. Fon acted uninterested, but whatever it was, he'd be participating in it. He didn't even care if it was some kind of war. He'd definitely take part and if he had to give up his youth or maybe even some of his life, he'd happily plead to have his body back. Perhaps whatever god listening out there would heed his cries and take pity on him. Only time would tell. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that would happen.

"Fon," Ain called, breaking him from his reverie. Dragging him back to earth with her voice alone. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," he answered, nuzzling her temple and closing his eyes.

"Are we going back to Japan?" She asked, remembering the letter he had received.

"I'd rather you stay here."

Ain smiled. "Not a chance."

Fon returned her grin.

"I'll get my body back, no matter what it takes," he told her, resolve ringing clear in his voice. "I promise to make you happy. So, be prepared, Ain."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a grin that had her eyes disappearing.

"Yes!"

Though, in the likely event that he wasn't granted his desire. That he wasn't allowed the privilege of growing old with her. That fate and the very oceans conspired against him. That he was once again betrayed by an unknown force with false promises and their story faded into his memories – his own private box of grief. He would settle for this. This next event would be his last try at his past, it would be his final push because it was time to stop chasing. He had done enough – he had searched enough. He needed to focus on her while she was still here.

For one instant.

One solitary moment.

A fleeting second.

If not for her, then for him. Just to know that this was real and that he had lived a beautiful struggle, despite the hand he was dealt. These moments spent in her company would guide him through the rest of his life, through the years he'd spend alone if he didn't get his body, reminding him just how easy it was to laugh.

"Ain," Fon whispered, head resting against hers. Her name tasted of love and sweet spice. Just like the dessert of their first meeting. "Wait for me a little longer."

Her eyes disappeared with her smile.

* * *

 _"If it's for you, then I'm happy waiting."_

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Here is the epilogue... I loved this story as I do all my others and am sad to see it end. I left this open to interpretation, so you can give it the canon ending where they don't get their bodies back or you can give it your own personal happy ending where Fon and Ain can live together again. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. As I said in my very first Author's Note, this is a short story, so I wanted to wrap up events as quickly as possible because dragging it on didn't interest me especially since this fandom bores me, tbh. Please feel free to read whatever else I have if you're interested._

 _…_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**_

 _blob80 Out._


	13. Bonus: AE 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _Alternate Ending 1_

…

The night was a quiet one. The deafening sort of silence that not even cicadas could pierce. The wind had died down to a whisper, and atop their little mountain, it was as if the world stood still. As though they were the only ones alive and breathing. If someone were to do a fifty mile sweep of the area, then it was true. There was no human life to be found. Only him, Ain, and invisible deities.

Fon cursed them. He did it often, and as the years passed his blasphemies only increased. Both in frequency and creativity. But tonight, it was especially so. His curses were filled with the sort of fervent passion he'd only exuded once before. Against Ain's lips. Before this curse of eternal youth – wait, or was that supposed to be a gift? He didn't know. Didn't care. He didn't need something like youth, nor did he seek it. It was shoved into his arms and down his throat. Force fed to him. It tasted of bile and regret shoved into a spoon.

It was vile.

As much as he wanted to, however, he couldn't spit it out. Nor could he rid his tongue of the flavor. All he could do was shake his head like a dog, freeing himself from the droplets of water that clung to him. The cool night air felt nice. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of air drying his skin. Fon entered the kitchen of his house, looking around for a moment before he spotted his prize.

A steaming pot of Oolong Tea. It sat precariously on the stove with a pot filled with mapo tofu beside it. His cup and bowl were already set up neatly. Grinning to himself, Fon prepared a serving, silently thanking his mature tongue and older form. He could now handle Mapo Tofu again. Once he'd found that little tidbit out, he'd eaten enough to make him sick. It hadn't, of course. He doubted he'd ever get sick of anything Ain cooked for him. That was the sappy reason, at least. In truth, his stomach just wasn't as weak as others. Nothing about him was.

Fon ate quickly and quietly, before making his way to the main room where a futon was laid out.

And there she was.

The sliding door was open, allowing a fresh breeze inside. Along with natural light from the stars. Ain sat there with her hands in her lap, staring intently at her knuckles. The ring around her neck glinted in the moonlight. It was quite the sight. Enough to take his breath away.

"Ain," Fon called, eyes softening in a way that could only be described as lovingly. He took a seat on the floor beside her, grabbing one of her hands and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. All affection. "Aren't you sleepy?"

She smiled. A tired smile, but it still made her eyes disappear. It was still happy. "Very much so."

Fon let her move her hand so that she could cradle his cheek. "Go to sleep then, love. I'll be here when you wake."

Ain shook her head, breaking eye contact so she could look out at the stars. Her eyes seemed distant. But perhaps it was just a trick of the moonlight. Peaceful nights just had that sort of effect. They made things seem different from how they truly were. And right now, Fon wasn't sure if he was looking at her like how he did in the past when he was trapped in a baby's body or if there was something actually troubling her. Fon prided himself on his discipline and focus, but the past and present were so coiled in his mind that differentiating between all these different versions of Ain confused him at times.

It was troubling.

All the memories he bore in his mind were troubling. But he'd sooner die than let them go. Than let her go. Not again. Never again.

"Fon," Ain called. Her voice was slower and weaker than it once had been. She needed sleep. "I'm really… exhausted."

"Then go to sleep," Fon urged, helping her into bed. She was fragile in her arms. She'd always been. But recently, it was even more so. "Pleasant dreams, Ain."

She shook her head, and Fon frowned in response.

Fon had watched her all this time. He watched her age before his eyes. As his body grew back into his former self, he was forced to watch Ain's skin sag, her wrinkles become more prominent, and her body begin to slowly fail her. Yearly accolades of her sagacity. Ones he didn't share. Not yet. His curse had been lifted, but for reasons beyond his comprehension, the cure wasn't as potent as the caster of the curse had initially made it out to be. It only removed half of his curse, and thus, he may have aged now, but when the curse was initially lifted, he was still a baby. He'd almost forgotten how long it took for a human body to grow. Almost.

Fon sighed.

There was nothing to be done about that now.

He could only sit and enjoy her company while she was still with him. He wanted to have the pleasure of being able to laugh and smile by her side for a few years longer. Even just a moment longer would suffice. No. That was a lie. Time spent with Ain was never enough. He hadn't been able to accomplish his little to-do-list of promises to himself. Promises of things he had to do to make her happy. There just wasn't enough time.

Ain had called him foolish for even creating such a thing, but he couldn't help it. Besides, it was more for him than it was for her. A way to make up for lost time. But now he almost regretted creating it. Almost. For he was sure that when she passed, the only thing he'd be left with was unchecked boxes of regret. He'd only be left with visions conjured by his imagine. Hallucinations of her.

"Fon," Ain whispered. Fon leaned down, straining his ears. He never wanted to miss anything she said. Her hand trembled as she brushed it against his cheek. He could feel the wrinkles against his skin. Ain smiled, before shakily bringing the quaking appendage back to her side. "You haven't gone out in a while. Are you worried about me? I'll be alright on my own."

Fon shook his head. It was too pronounced. Too abrupt. Too everything. His usual calm sat only on his face. Where his permanent smile turned up his lips. The smile he knew she loved. "There just haven't been any interesting jobs recently."

"Is that so?" She wondered aloud, smiling affectionately. "I don't want to be the reason you're holding yourself back. I don't want to burden you, Fon."

He shushed her. "Never. I love you, so that makes you my responsibility."

She laughed. A tinkling sound that had gotten raspier with age. But it was still beautiful, and it still made his smile widen. "You always know just what to say. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"You've changed," Fon noted. She'd lost most of her shyness and had become more outspoken. More upfront about the things she wanted. "Only a little though."

"I should hope so," she mumbled, finally allowing sleep to slowly take her. "I love you, Fon. You're very important to me."

He squeezed her hand. "And for that, I can't thank you enough."

As Fon watched her breathing slow and the pulse beneath his fingertips fade, a traitorous tear slipped past his eyelashes and down his cheek. Fon was quick to wipe it away. It wouldn't do for her to see him cry.

Fon plastered a beautiful and completely heart-wrenching smile on his face. His heart squeezed, trying to make it turn upside down. But he didn't relent. He had his time. He had his moment. Now, it was her time to go – to leave him behind. And though he was ashamed about making her wait again, he couldn't find it in himself to apologize.

He hoped that one day, he'd be able to look back on their memories and laugh. It wouldn't be hard. She was his. Not even more years of separation could alter that.

"Please wait for me a little longer, my wife."

* * *

 _A/N: Dual endings. Because I love this pairing, and I've been feeling a bit off since leaving it so open. Choose the ending of your choice. I'm currently on a Spring Hiatus and working on original fiction right now, but I just had to write this. It was calling out to me. Please feel free to read any of my other fics now that this is once again "officially" over. Seriously. Don't expect any omakes…. Okay, you know what? I'll think about making omakes. But they'll be_ _ **wordpress specials,**_ _so if I do make some then they won't be here. If you want to find them then follow or just check in on my blog every now and again. The URL is on my profile._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **-blob80 out.**_


	14. Bonus: AE 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

 _Alternate Ending 2_

…

The falling cherry blossoms were a pleasant sight. Ain standing amidst them, however, was a cool balm for his tormented thoughts. She smiled, twirling around once and allowing the wind to blow her loose garments. With a happy laugh, she turned in his direction, flashing him a smile from the past. One he never thought he'd see directed at him again.

"Fon!" Ain yelled, running into his arms. She'd gotten bolder lately. Though that was only to be expected. Her glee radiated off of her in waves, and it seemed to be contagious. Because Fon found himself returning her smile. His exterior was calm, but his insides burned with tripled her excitement. "Japan is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Fon said.

He squeezed her tighter. Until there was no more space between her soft skin and his lean frame.

The curse had been lifted.

 _It had been lifted._

As an added bonus, Ain was even given the option of shaving a few years off of her age. It was amazing the sort of things that could happen in the world. Ain had refused, of course. But Fon was insistent. He'd take everything he could get. If that meant a few more years then, despite her wishes, he wanted it. And so she reverted to a younger version of herself. Less wrinkles, less lines. She had been upset with him. Extremely upset.

It soon gave way to the love she felt after finally holding him in her arms again.

As Fon stood with Ain tucked safely away in his embrace, he felt a surge of happiness he never thought he'd be able to grasp. It always slipped between the cracks of his fingers. He'd done all sorts of terrible things during his odd jobs. The sort of activities which kept him lying awake at night, wondering how in the world he could hold his wife with such blood stained hands. Fon knew he didn't deserve happiness. And to ease his feelings of cheating fate, he balanced it out by deciding that if he were to suffer, that in turn made Ain suffer. She was the last person who deserved pain.

Her only crime was loving him.

Though he doubted she'd think of it as a misdeed.

Ain squeezed him tighter and in that moment, all he felt was sheer relief and utter joy. And he showed it. In his smile, in the way he held her, in every kiss they shared. Fon never let her out of his sight, he let her out of his grasp even less. He'd be damned if he let her go. There was just too much to make up for.

Fon planted a soft kiss on her temple, nuzzling her entire form with his own. Making sure she was locked securely in his arms, he leaned back, lifting her off her feet in a way that had her laughing into his lips. From the corner of his eye, Fon could see the other Arcobaleno, his apprentice, and a few main Vongola family members eyeing them, but he paid them no mind. As he leaned all the way back and allowed himself to fall on the floor with a _thump._

He was happy.

Nothing in the world could change that.

Ain tried her hardest to get up from where she'd fallen on top of him, but it was hard to move with Fon's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. When he loosened his hold enough to allow her movement, she was quick to get on all fours, looking down at him worriedly. "Are you alright, Fon?"

"You're too considerate," he said, laughing. Lichi was by his side in an instant, peering at them both. His little wingman. "Ain…?"

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Thank you for waiting for me." Her grin was just as dazzling as he remembered. It made her eyes disappear, and he found himself mimicking her expression. "Is it alright if you listen to one more of my requests though?"

"And what's that?"

He let out a breath. It was pure. Honest. Complete liberation. Nothing was holding him back.

"Ain," he called, firmer, "let's have a baby."

* * *

 _A/N: Dual endings. Because I love this pairing, and I've been feeling a bit off since leaving it so open. Choose the ending of your choice. I'm currently on a Spring Hiatus and working on original fiction right now, but I just had to write this. It was calling out to me. Please feel free to read any of my other fics now that this is once again "officially" over. Seriously. Don't expect any omakes…. Okay, you know what? I'll think about making omakes. But they'll be_ _ **wordpress specials,**_ _so if I do make some then they won't be here. If you want to find them then follow or just check in on my blog every now and again. The URL is on my profile._

…

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **-blob80 out.**_


	15. Author's Note

I released a fantasy novel. You can find more information on my original fiction blog. The URL is on my profile. (Please manually input because FF links are currently malfunctioning.)

That is all.


End file.
